Shugo Chara Revised: An Amuto Version
by xxxUtauloverxxx
Summary: What if Amu wasn't close to the guardians but to Ikuto instead? Easter will stop at nothing to seperate Ikuto and Amu!
1. A chara is born & meeting a strange boy

**Yuki- I decided to make a new Amuto story. I started to re-watch the anime and was getting upset at the lack of Amuto moments and seeing all these Tadamu moments..so Shugo Chara Revised: An Amuto Version was born! I hope you enjoy this new story and I will try and update the others soon! Utau do the disclaimer ;) **

**Utau- Yuki-chan does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Yuki- If I did there would be more Kutau..speaking of Kutau..maybe I could do a Shugo Chara Revised: A Kutau Version! Well after this story ;)**

**Utau- *blush***

Hinamori Amu is known as the "cool & spicy" girl of Seiyo Elementary. She is the lone wolf, who has no friends just fans who worship the very ground she walks on. She didn't think her life would ever change..little did she know it would..starting when she met a guy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**xXxXx**

It was another ordinary day for Amu, she was walking to class after stopping these bullies from stealing money from some kid. When she sat in her seat she just stared out the window hoping that she could for once just be a normal girl. Her day-dreaming was interrupted by the class already gossiping about her.

"Hey did you hear, how she stopped those bullies from taking money?" said one girl.

"Yeah, I did! Hinamori-san's so cool!" answered another fan girl. And the gossiping continued.

"Its like she's in a class by herself" said one girl referring to Amu sitting by herself ignoring the others "The way she wears her uniform is really cool too."

The class then started saying how Amu's mother works for a famous magazine and how her father is a famous photographer. They even start saying that she has an older boyfriend,who's famous and from France.

_They're gossiping again..That's not what I'm like at all.. _Amu thinks before staring out the window sighing.

**xXxXx**

The next day Amu walked into school tired and freaking out about the eggs she found in her bed this morning. _I wonder what will hatch from these eggs.. _Amu thinks but is soon interrupted by two girls in her class babbling about some kids called the guardians.

"The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary, they're so cool" shouts the two girls with sparkles in their eyes.

"The King's chair: Hotori Tadase-sama"

"The Queen's chair : Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama"

"The Jack's chair: Soma Kukai-sama"

"The Ace's chair: Yuiki Yaya-chama" "They're all so royal" shouts the two girls clasping hands and jumping up and down together. Amu's cool and spicy side then kicks in and she states how the guardian's sound childish and lame.

_The prince is kind of cute though.._ Amu thinks but doesn't dare voice her opinion out loud. Her thoughts are interrupted by one of her eggs moving. She freaks out and starts shoving the egg deeper into her bag but her actions don't go unnoticed.

The king's chair Tadase and the rest of the guardian's see Amu's character eggs and Tadase tries to ask her about it but Amu-chan's cool & spicy character comes out and she slaps his hand away and tells him not to touch her without her permission. Amu was upset that she slapped his hand away but more upset that her classmates were probably starting rumors about her again. She decides to ditch her next class and walk around for a bit.

**xXxXx**

Meanwhile a boy with blue hair was taking a nap a few miles away from Seiyo Elementary. He was suddenly awakened by a low pitched ringing sound. He knew it was the Humpty lock since he was the owner of the Dumpty key. He decides to go and steal what he has been searching for.

**XxxXx**

Amu was so busy thinking about the incident earlier that she did not notice she was near the royal garden. She sat down by a tree and sighed.

_Why can't my life be normal?.. _Amu wonders as she puts down her bag and looks inside at her eggs. She then hears a crash from a room inside the royal garden. Amu then gets up to go investigate..unknowingly leaving her bag behind.

She walks into the garden and looks around to see tiny cat footprints. "Ehh cat prints?" says Amu out loud. "Ikuto nya, who's that girl..she's not a guardian" says Yoru thinking Amu won't be able to hear him. But Amu does hear Yoru and turns around. "Huh who's there?" asks Amu. She then looks up to see a tall blue haired boy sitting on the roof of the royal garden.

_He's..handsome _Amu thinks blushing at her thoughts as the boy stares right at her.

"Shouldn't you be in class kid" says Ikuto smoothly jumping down from the roof. "Hey I'm not a kid, and shouldn't you be some where that isn't here you're defiantly not a student here" says Amu crossing her arms.

"Hmm maybe I'm just tall for my age" says Ikuto leaning into Amu making her face get red. "H-hey what are you doing" says Amu her face getting redder by the second.

"Haha you're such a weird kid" says Ikuto chuckling but Amu is no longer looking at Ikuto but at Yoru who is floating above Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto takes notice to Amu staring right above his shoulder.

"Hey kid, what are you staring at?" asks Ikuto. "N-nothing, I better get back to class bye!" says Amu running off not wanting to question what that little cat was floating above the boys shoulder was.

"I think I've lost it.." mumbles Amu before going back to the tree to collect her bag and she goes of to the assembly.

**xXxXx**

Ikuto then goes back to what he was doing before that girl showed up. "Hey Yoru, you think that girl was staring at you" he says. "I don't know nya but let's just get the humpty lock and go before anyone else shows up" answers Yoru. "Yea I don't want to run into kiddy king right now" mumbles Ikuto before opening the white egg and taking the humpty lock. "Let's go Yoru" says Ikuto. He then does a chara change and jumps away.

**xXxXx **

Meanwhile Amu just did a chara change of her own and confessed to the prince of Seiyo during the assembly but worst of all he rejected her in front of the entire school. She was running so fast that she didn't notice that she ran on to a construction site. She then fell on her butt into a hole.

She then heard a voice say her name "Amu-chan" and her pink egg floated out of her bag and hatched.

**xXxXx**

While Ikuto was walking away from Seiyo he smelt fresh eggs. "Yoru I smell new born character eggs,lets go!" says Ikuto heading to the construction site.

**xXxXx**

A small girl with pink hair and a cheer leading uniform popped out of the egg. "What are you doing, Amu-chan? Let's jump!" says the little floating girl.

_J-jump? What is this little person talking..aabouttt _but Amu's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly started flying out of the hole. She looked down and saw little pink wings on her hands and feet. She started to freak out but finally calmed down when she landed. Then she saw she was on top of a construction project and starts freaking out again.

"Hey what are you?" asks Amu grasping onto a beam. "I'm Ran, your guardian character!" the chara answers. "Guardian Character?" wonders Amu. "Yes, I'm who you want to be" answers Ran. Amu and Ran were then discussing how and why she was here but stopped when Amu looked to see the same blue haired boy jumping towards them.

"Hey you're that boy from before..but why do you have cat ears?" asks Amu.

"You're that girl from before..so you're the one with the eggs" replies Ikuto. "So she did see me before Ikuto nya" says Yoru.

"Why are you here?" asks Amu. "Amu-chan be careful these guys are after your eggs-!" says Ran before Ikuto flicks her away. "So your name is Amu..hmm" says Ikuto smirking. Ikuto then reachs into Amu's pocket and bag before finding her other two eggs in her bag.

"Don't touch me there you pervert!" shouts Amu flailing her arms.

"Found them" says Ikuto smirking. "Give them back you egg theif" yells Ran. Ikuto then starts to walk off with Amu's eggs but Amu surprises him by yelling and running towards him to get her eggs back. Amu then knocks the eggs out of Ikuto's hands and catchs them but she falls off the beam in the process.

Ikuto has a shocked look on his face and is too surprised to try and catch her. "She fell" says Yoru bluntly.

"Give me courage!" shouts Amu as the humpty lock flies out of Yoru's paws. "What's happening nya?" asks Yoru. Suddenly a bright light surrounds Amu blinding Ikuto and Yoru's eyes.

Character Transfromation Amulet Heart!

"I can't be..a Character Transformation?" says Ikuto in surprise and awe. "That girl can do character transformations.." says Ikuto still in awe. But his surpise ends quickly as Amu character transformation ends suddenly and she starts to fall.

"Yoru" says Ikuto jumping off the beam getting ready to catch Amu. Amu was shutting her eyes preparing for impact when she didn't feel the hard ground beneath her but something soft instead.

As she opens her eyes her golden eyes meet Ikuto's blue ones. She starts to blush and then realizes she is in Ikuto's arms. "Hey put me down you perverted cat boy" says Amu still blushing. Ikuto then puts her down. "T-thank you" says Amu blushing. "No problem" says Ikuto about to walk off. "W-wait" says Amu "you forgot your lock." she holds out the lock expecting him to take it but he doesn't.

"You keep it, it suits you more" says Ikuto with a smirk. "But Ikuto-" protests Yoru. "Quiet Yoru" says Ikuto. "Thanks again..Ikuto" says Amu with a smile. Ikuto then smirks "Anytime _Amu_" he says. "Don't say my name like that pervert" says Amu crossing her arms. "Like what _Amu_" says a smirking Ikuto. There conversation was interrupted by a voice shouting.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" shouts Tadase running in "stay away from Hinamori-san."

"Why don't you make me little king" says Ikuto with a smirk. "Holy Crown!" shouts Tadase. A giant cat paw comes out of Ikuto's hand to deflect Tadase's attack. But what happens next shocks both boys. "STOP Tadase" shouts Amu before standing in front of Tadase and blocking his attack on Ikuto.

"H-Hinamori-san?" says Tadase wondering why Amu stopped him from attacking. Ikuto then used this distraction to get away but not before saying "Later Amu, see you around." Amu then blushed a bright red before Tadase asked if she was okay. Amu then pulled a cool & spicy move and slapped Tadase's hand away.

"I'm fine, so you don't need to fuss, and what did I say about touching me" says Amu before walking away. As she was walking home she kept thinking about Ikuto.

"What are you thinking about Amu-chan" asks Ran surprising Amu. "You're still here!" shouted Amu loudly. "Of course! I'm your guardian character Ran!" she says. "So Amu-chan what were you thinking about?" asks Ran with a sly grin.

"N-nothing!" Amu answers a blush forming on her face. "Come on Amu-chan tell me!" Ran whines. "Shut up!" yells Amu blushing. "Amu-chan.." says Ran still whining. "Go away and leave me alone!" shouts Amu.

Amu then gets lost in her thoughts trying to ignore Ran.

_Still..I wonder what the other two guardian characters will be like..and who is Ikuto really? _

_**xXxXx **_

_**Yuki- That's the end of the frist chapter! The next chapter will be based on Episode 2 and Episode 3 of Shugo Chara ;) Now my friend Kukai here will sign us off!**_

_**Kukai- Please R&R :) **_

_**Yuki- Thank you Kukai! Here's a Utau plushie doll *tosses him doll***_

_**Kukai- *blush***_

_**Yuki- If you review you get a plushie doll of any character from Shugo chara! :D **_


	2. A hearts egg & fluffy lovely cooking

**Yuki- Here's chapter two of Shugo Chara Revised: An Amuto Version. There's going to be wayy more Amuto in this chapter so Amuto fans enjoy. ;)**

**Amu- *blush***

**Yuki-So now my friend Amu here will do the disclaimer and then go on her date with Ikuto ;)**

**Amu- *blush* Y-yuki does not own Shugo Chara and its not a date **

**Yuki- If I did own Shugo Chara Tadamu wouldn't exist :P **

Amu was sitting in her room thinking of all the events that happened to her yesterday. She was thinking about her character transformation.

"Maybe it was all a dream" says Amu aloud. Ran then shouted "It wasn't a dream,your character transformation was so cool!" She then blamed Ran for chara changing at the assembly.

"_I like you prince." shouted Amu in a chara change. _

Amu then snapped out of her flashback and yelled at Ran. "I don't even like the prince Ran..I just thought he was a little cute sheesh, you cause so much trouble" says Amu sighing. Ran sadly floated away and went to hide in her egg. Amu's thoughts then shifted to the blue haired boy she met yesterday.

_I wonder who he was..and if I'll meet him again..his name was Ikuto right?...Ikuto..I hope we meet again.._

**xXxXx**

The next day at school Amu was afraid and worried to step into class,because of Ran's little chara change incident.

Amu then walked into the classroom and it immediately got silent.

_I bet a ton of rumors about me are flying around now;that I'm not who they thought, and how they never realized I'm so uncool, all this trouble over a stupid confession I didn't even mean..I think Ran has the crush on Tadase not me... _Amu thinks before sighing and sitting down in her seat.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when a girl in her class came up to her.

"Hinamori-san" says the girl making Amu look up towards her, "you were amazing yesterday." More fan girls surround Amu's desk. "Only you would be able to call the prince cute in front of the whole class" says another girl.

"And did you see the hot older boy she was hanging out with after the prince rejected her" states another girl. "Yes yes, only the cool & spicy Hinamori-san can date an older boy" says another girl.

"Huh? What other boy?" Amu asks confused. "The boy you were talking to outside the construction site, he was so tall and had this amazing blue hair" a girl said. "Oh Ikuto?" says Amu confused thinking no one saw them. " You two are so compatible and make such a cute couple, so cool" said all the girls together sighing.

Amu then blushed and gave them a small smile, Ran who was hiding behind Amu's bag had a smile on her face too.

All the gossip was then interrupted when the queen's chair Fujisaki Nadeshiko walked into the classroom. She then walked across the classroom gracefully and straight to Amu.

"You're Hinamori Amu-san correct?" asks Nadeshiko. "Yes" answers Amu. Nadeshiko then handed Amu a envelope and told her to meet her in the royal garden after school today and then whispers in her ear "I'll tell you about the eggs,when you get there."

Nadeshiko then leaves and the fan girls surround Amu squealing about how she was invited to the royal garden.

**xXxXx **

Amu was now in art class and their assignment was to draw a person you talked to yesterday. After what seemed like hours of thinking..Amu finally decided she would draw Ikuto. Amu was trying..and failing to draw Ikuto. But it looked like a stick figure with cat ears and a tail.

_Geez I suck at art..I can't show this to the class when the teacher asks us to.._ Amu thoughts were interrupted by a tiny voice talking. "Then why don't you change? From a girl who can't draw well, to a girl who can draw anything! Chara Change!" says the voice.

In just a couple of minutes, Amu's awful drawing of Ikuto turned into a masterpiece.

"Hinamori Amu will you please show the class your drawing" says the teacher.

"Uhh" Amu says who really didn't want to show her picture but the teacher didn't give her a choice and grabbed her drawing from the easel.

Once the teacher showed the picture to the class, the whole class started fawning over it.

"Oh Hinamori-san, is this your boyfriend?" says one girl. "He's so handsome" says another girl.

Amu then starts to blame Ran for character changing with her without her permission.

"No it wasn't me, I'm only good at sports!" says Ran frantically. Amu then looks and see's a blue chara floating outside the window. Amu then uses the excuse that she has to go to the bathroom and runs off to go get her second chara.

"Wait!" she shouts at her chara as she runs after her. Amu keeps running but then crashes into someone.

"Uph" says Amu landing on the person she crashed into.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid" mutters the person Amu landed on. Amu then looks to see who she crashed into and meets a familiar set of midnight blue eyes. "I-Ikuto!" says Amu shocked.

"Can you get off of me kid,you're heavy" mumbles Ikuto under Amu.

"Oh s-sorry and and I'm not a kid" says Amu crossing her arms.

"Hey Amu-chan, we have to find the second chara before we lose her?" says Ran interrupting

"Oh so your second egg hatched" says Ikuto with a smirk. "Yea what's it to you" says Amu blushing.

Ikuto then pulls Amu into his arms and mumbles in her ear "Amu don't be so cold, you interest me."

Amu is now tomato red. "L-Let go of me you pervert" shouts Amu. "I have to go find my second chara" says Amu trying to squirm out of Ikuto's arms.

"Need any help _Amu_?" asks Ikuto who just let Amu go. "Y-you wish pervert" says Amu before running off to find the blue egg. Ikuto then walks off in the opposite direction.

Behind a tree spying on Ikuto and Amu's conversation was Nikaidou. He went unnoticed by Amu and Ikuto. He was chuckling and he then says

"Looks like Hinamori Amu and Mr. Black Cat-kun are getting close."

**xXxXx**

Ikuto was walking away thinking about Amu and when she first character transformed. "The humpty lock responded to her" says Ikuto. Yoru then repsonds by saying "Ikuto,who is that Amu girl, anyway? I've never heard of someone having three guardian eggs-nya..maybe she's even carrying the embryo nya."

"It's possible" replies Ikuto. "We should get close to her-nya" says Yoru. "Yea.." says Ikuto before heading off to the royal garden to spy on the guardians..and Amu.

**xXxXx **

Meanwhile Amu just told the guardians she did not want to join them and ran off. "She denied the guardians-nya" says Yoru.

"Good" mumbled Ikuto jumping off the royal garden roof. "Huh why? Nya" asks Yoru. "If she joins the guardians..her and I will be enemies" answers Ikuto.

_Muri..Muri..Muri.._

"Ikuto it's an X-egg nya, lets clean it up or we'll get in trouble-nya" says Yoru.

**xXxXx **

Ikuto and Yoru finally get to the X-egg to see Amu talking to the kid with the X-egg next to him.

"What is that idiot kid doing? She's going to get hurt!" says Ikuto worried. Then all of a sudden a familiar bright light surrounded Amu.

"The humpty lock.." mumbled Ikuto.

The guardians who just exited the royal garden saw this bright light and went to go check it out.

"My heart: Unlock" shouted Amu. "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" shouts Amu now in her cheer leading outfit. The X-egg then started to shoot out x-egg energy but she didn't feel a thing.

"I-Ikuto!" mumbles Amu with admiration. He just blocked the x-egg energy from hitting Amu. "Geez kid do you always have to get yourself into trouble" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"I do not" says Amu protesting.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" shouts Tadase letting Ikuto and Amu know the guardians showed up.

"Oh Hinamori can do character transformations?" says Kukai.

"Its so cool and cute" says Yaya.

"Stay away from Hinamori-san you thieving cat!" shouts Tadase.

"I don't need you telling me what to do princy boy" says Amu acting cool & spicy.

"Prince-I am NO MEASLY PRINCE I AM KING! MUHAHAHAHA!" shouts Tadase now in a chara change. "I will RULE the world, starting with this school" says Tadase before running off.

"Hey Tadase get back here" says Kukai.

"Oh no" says Nadeshiko. Then the guardians go after Tadase leaving Amu and Ikuto behind with a sweat-drop behind both their heads.

"Amu-chan the X-egg is getting away" says Ran inside her. "Do you feel the power within you" asks Ran. The lock then starts to shine with the power Ran was talking about.

"Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" shouts Amu purifying the x-egg.

"The x-egg went back to normal-nya" says Yoru in awe. Ikuto then looks up on the roof and see's Nikaidou smirking.

"Nikaidou" whispers Ikuto angrily grinding his teeth together and glaring at the place he was just in.

"Oh what just happened? What just came out of my hands!" says Amu freaking out but was interrupted by Ikuto.

"Nice job kid" he says before patting her head.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not a kid" says Amu. "Well see you around_ Amu"_ says Ikuto smirking. He then does a chara change with Yoru and jumps off.

_Amu..you have amazing power...I never met anyone who can purify x-eggs.._ Ikuto thinks.

**xXxXx **

The guardians finally break Tadase's chara change and return to where Amu and Ikuto were but only to find that they left.

**xXxXx **

The next day Amu walked into school only to be bombarded by fan girls who are talking about how Amu refused to join the guardians.

After school Amu was thinking about how nothing has really changed and she was upset that her class-mates still thought she was too cool to hang out with them and how she had no real friends. Amu was too busy thinking to notice Nadeshiko appeared behind her.

"Boo" Nadeshiko says in Amu's ear. Amu then freaks out and falls on the floor.

"Ah so cute. You really are a scaredy-cat aren't you" says Nadeshiko with a smile.

"What do you want?" says Amu still scared. "I thought we could hang out and become best friends" says Nadeshiko with a smile.

"This is just a plot to get me to join the guardians isn't it?" says Amu. "Oh you knew" says Nadeshiko admitting it.

"Right then if you join the guardians I'll give you a picture of Hotori-kun dozing off" says Nadeshiko.

"Why would I want that?" says Amu-chan with a bored facial expression and a sweat-drop forming behind her head.

"Oh well you like Hotori-kun, don't you?" asks Nadeshiko.

"Um not really...I just thought he was kinda cute" says Amu.

" Oh well I guess all these pictures will go to waste" says Nadeshiko fanning out all the pictures she had of Tadase. One picture caught Amu's eye in particular. It was a picture of Tadase as a child but that's not what Amu was looking at. She was looking at the other little boy next to him. The other little boy reminded her of Ikuto.

"Hey Nadeshiko? Who's that boy next to Tadase?" asks Amu. "Oh Tadase's child hood friend Ikuto." answers Nadeshiko. "Why do you want it?" asks Nadeshiko with a smile. "N-no" says Amu crossing her arms and blushing.

"You're a nice girl, so can you help me with something?" asks Nadeshiko.

"Hmm depends on what it is" answers Amu.

"Its a tradition to make sweets for a guardian on their birthday, and tomorrow is Tadase's so can you help me bake something?" asks Nadeshiko.

"Hmm I'm terrible at Home Ec stuff but I'll do it.." says Amu.

"Yay! Meet me back here in thirty minutes" says Nadeshiko.

"Wait, I'll do it if..you give me that picture of Tadase's childhood friend" finishes Amu.

"Ok!" says Nadeshiko with a wink.

**xXxXx **

Amu and Nadeshiko just finished making the friut tart and Nadeshiko went off to get the fruits leaving Amu to put the cream in the tart.

"But I'm not confident. Can I really do this by myself?" says Amu unsure about cooking by herself. Then she heard a tiny voice.

"You can!" says the tiny voice. The bowl then started to shake and the whisk starts to lift out of the bowl. "You can do it yourself. Character Chan-" says the voice but the sound of clapping interrupts and the whisk falls back into the bowl.

"Okay that's enough!" says Ikuto sitting on the window seal. "I-Ikuto! What are you doing here you cat eared stalker!" yells Amu.

"Stalker?" mumbles Ikuto with a sweat-drop.

Yoru then drops Amu's third egg into Ikuto's hand. "I wonder if this is the embryo" says Ikuto licking the green egg.

"The third egg!" says Amu in shock that Ikuto managed to take it without her knowing. "Give it back!" says Amu running towards Ikuto. Amu ends up colliding with Ikuto and their eyes meet. But Amu's knees start to buckle and she starts falling but Ikuto try's to catch her making him fall as well. Amu is now on the floor with Ikuto on top of her. They're are still staring at each other and the green egg just rolls away forgotten.

"Why are you still after my eggs? I thought we were becoming friends? Embryo..What's the Embryo?" asks Amu but Ikuto doesn't answer he is memorized by Amu's eyes. They could have stared at each other for hours but they were interrupted by Nadeshiko yelling "Stop right there! Get away from her!"

Ikuto then stands up with a smirk trying to shake off the feelings he felt before Nadeshiko interrupted. Amu then goes over to Nadeshiko feeling her blushing face and wondering what these feelings are that she just felt.

"Amu-chan are you okay?" asks Nadeshiko. "Yeah" says Amu still blushing. "What am I doing? What are these feelings?" Amu says aloud.

"Temari, Character Change!" says Nadeshiko. "Right away. Chin,Ton,Shan!" says Temari. "AHHHH I'LL SLICE YOU INTO PIECES! YOU'LL NEVER SWALLOW AGAIN" says an angry Nadeshiko trying to slice up Ikuto.

"What? Nadeshiko has this kind of character." says Amu freaking out. "Nadeshiko calm down, it's okay you don't have to attack Ikuto" says Amu but Nadeshiko still keeps trying to slice up Ikuto. Ikuto then slides on the table dodging Nadeshiko's attacks and knocks down the tart Amu and Nadeshiko were making.

The tart then falls on to the floor and shatters into tiny pieces. Amu's charas were freaking out not knowing what to do when the green egg starts to float up into the air.

"Don't panic, Don't panic" says the voice within the egg. The egg then hatches to reveal a third chara.

"Leave this to Su!" says the third chara. "Su?" says Amu. "Let's go, Amu-chan. Let's end this, quick and fluffy" says Su. Su then raises her whisk and says "Chip! Syrup!Whip!" A giant bowl of whipped cream then appears in front of Amu and it all pours out.

Nadeshiko and Ikuto stop there fighting when they see the flood of whipped cream coming towards them. Amu was freaking out. "I'm going to drown" says Amu as she rides to wave of cream. The flood comes to a stop and Amu looks up to see Ikuto staring at her.

"So the third one is not the embryo either" says Ikuto. "The embryo again? What is that?" asks Amu again getting annoyed that he is not answering. Ran then interrupts the conversation. "Amu-chan bad news!" says Ran causing Amu and Ikuto to look over at her.

"The tart.." says Ran pointing to the broken tart on the floor.

"This is terrible" says Nadeshiko. "It's fine. I'm not the type to make desserts in the first place" says Amu clearly upset that the tart broke. "So really nothing's wrong" says Amu tears leaking out of her eyes.

Ikuto then looks at her outside the classroom with a sad expression on his face like seeing her cry is breaking his heart.

"Let's go Ikuto" says Yoru. "Hold on Yoru" says Ikuto walking in the cooking room and over to Amu.

"You know you don't look very cute crying" says Ikuto walking over. Nadeshiko was just glaring at Ikuto about to say something but Ikuto continue's. "You can always remake it you know" says Ikuto. "No it's okay,we don't have enough ingredients to make another one" says Amu wiping her eyes.

Ikuto then looks over at the dough and gets an idea. "There is still enough dough left to make something else other then a tart" says Ikuto. "I guess" says Amu a small smile forming on her face. "I'll stay and help you" says Ikuto with a smirk. "N-No thanks I wouldn't want to bother you" says Amu blushing. "It would be my pleasure and the least I could do since I broke the tart..well with the help of your friend over there" says Ikuto pointing over at Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko then started glaring at Ikuto again mumbling something under her breath. "Amu-chan lets go! Chara change!" says Su. Everyone then starts to make cookies using the left over dough. An hour later the cookies are finally done cooking.

"Amu-chan your great" says Nadeshiko finally smiling even though Ikuto is still there.

"Yea nice job kid" Ikuto says with a smirk. "They're done, and thanks for helping Ikuto" says Amu with a smile.

Su then floats down on the plate, making the cookies fly in the air but Amu catches them in her apron. Everyone sighs with relief and then Ikuto starts to chuckle.

"And what is so funny?" asks Amu crossing her arms. "Just that your chara is as much of a klutz as you are" says Ikuto with a smirk.

Amu then starts to blush and shouts "Shut up! You pervert cat boy!" "Oh Amu that hurts and after I helped you bake those cookies." says Ikuto feigning a sad face. "Well it's your fault that the tart broke in the first place" says Amu being stubborn.

"Amu" says Ikuto bringing his face close to hers. "Y-yes" a blushing Amu replies. He then licks the side of her mouth.

"You p-pervert! W-what was that for?" asks Amu her whole face red. "You had frosting on your mouth" says Ikuto smirking. "What did you think perverted kid?" asks Ikuto still smirking.

Nadeshiko was now fuming. "Well I better get going.." says Ikuto about to walk off. "But before I go..Amu come here" says Ikuto.

Amu cautiously walks over to Ikuto and he bends down and whispers in her ear. "_Don't join the guardians or we will be enemies_" whispers Ikuto. "Well later Amu" says Ikuto smirking before jumping out the window.

"What did he say Amu-chan?" asks Nadeshiko. "Oh nothing Nadeshiko, I better go bye" says Amu leaving.

**xXxXx**

Amu was outside on her balcony thinking about today's events. "I guess baking with Nadeshiko wasn't so bad..and it turns out Ikuto has a sweet side" says Amu-chan talking to her charas. "Really now?" says Ikuto who was behind Amu.

"Ah I-Ikuto! What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" asks Amu blushing.

"I was just passing by and I heard my name and got curious" says Ikuto.

"Passing by or following me?" says Amu.

"Maybe both" says Ikuto with a smirk. "So why are you here?" asks Amu. "I just wanted to remind you don't join the guardians." says Ikuto being serious for once. "Why can't I join the guardians? Not that I want to..but why?" asks Amu. "Its better if you don't know for now..just don't join them..can you promise me that?" asks Ikuto his face getting closer to Amu's.

"I-I promise" whispers Amu with a blush. "Want to seal it with a kiss" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"N-No you pervert!" shouts Amu. Ikuto then chuckles and starts to jump off the balcony. "Wait Ikuto I have to give you something" says Amu running back in her room. She comes back with a box of extra cookies that they had made. "H-Here" says Amu shoving the box into his hands.

"Thanks Amu, when I eat these,I will think of you" says Ikuto with a wink before doing a chara change and jumping of her balcony.

Amu then blushes before mumbling about Ikuto being a pervert before going into her room.

**xXxXx **

The next day Amu was sitting in the auditorium listening to the guardian's talk. She was bored out of her mind.

"That's all for this week" says Tadase.

"Finally, I'm so bored" mumbles Amu.

"Continuing on, and although this may be unusual, we'll be announcing a new guardian member." says Tadase. Once Tadase said that the students all gasped.

"Dammit I thought this was over" Amu mumbles again just wanting to leave.

"The new guardian member, or the fifth guardian member is...The Joker: Hinamori Amu!" says Tadase.

"What!" shouts Amu as she looks at the guardian's smug faces.

_How dare those guardian's make me a guardian even though I refused...I can't be a guardian...what about my promise to Ikuto?..._ Amu thinks angry at the guardians.

_How am I going to get out of this?.._

_**xXxXx **_

_**Yuki- That's the end of the second chapter! My longest chapter yet! The next chapter will be based on Episode 4,5 and maybe 6? Now Ikuto can you do the honors? :)**_

_**Ikuto- Whatever.. R&R for me and Amu to get together *smrik***_

_**Yuki-Thank you Ikuto! Here's your reward *tosses him catnip***_

_**Ikuto- *Cat ears and tail pop out* Yay...now I must find Amu! *runs off***_

_**Yuki- Please Review for more Amuto! :D I love getting reviews it motivates me to write! **_


	3. Deny the guardians & A soccer game date

**Yuki- Chapter 3 of Shugo Chara Revised! Yay expect more Amuto ;)**

**Ikuto- There better be more Amuto! Or I'm leaving.**

**Yuki- Just do the disclaimer! :P**

**Ikuto- Yuki doesn't own me or Shugo Chara..but I own Amu *smirk***

**Yuki- I wish I owned Shugo Chara :( I would ban together with the Amuto fans and rewrite the anime! Enjoy this chapter!**

_*Flashback*_

"_The new guardian member, or the fifth guardian member is...The Joker: Hinamori Amu!" says Tadase. _

"_What!" shouts Amu as she looks at the guardian's smug faces. _

_How dare those guardian's make me a guardian even though I refused...I can't be a guardian...what about my promise to Ikuto?... Amu thinks angry at the guardians. _

_How am I going to get out of this?.._

Amu was now sitting in the royal garden thinking of how she was going to tell the guardian's she didn't want to join.

"I don't want to be in the guardians" says Amu. "What do you mean Hinamori-san?" asks Tadase.

"Why not Amu-chan?" asks Nadeshiko. "I made a promise to a friend" says Amu. "Which friend Amu-chii" asks Yaya. "None of your business" answers Amu putting up her cool & spicy facade. "But that's not the point you made me join without my permission! And what's a joker?" asks Amu angry.

"The joker is a trump card." answers Kukai. "A trump card?" asks Amu confused. "The joker's job is to hunt x-egg's" answers Nadeshiko.

"So..what if I just hunt x-eggs but don't join the guardians" says Amu. "Well we can't make you join the guardians Hinamori-san" says Tadase. "Thanks for understanding" says Amu walking off. "Later guardians" she says before walking off.

"Are we giving up?" asks Tadase. "No, this is just the beginning Hotori-kun" answers Nadeshiko.

**xXxXx **

Amu just finished taking a bath she was wearing only a towel. She walks over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of milk before heading up to her room.

Amu was now on her balcony before gulping down the entire bottle of milk. "Ah you just have to drink milk after a bath" says Amu with a smile.

"Amu-chan you're acting like an old man" says Ran. "Even though she's the heroine" says Su. "And a guardian!" says Miki.

"I am not a guardian Miki!" shouts Amu. "Stupid guardians trying to make me Joker, I made that promise to Ikuto..a promise I'm not going to break" says Amu with a smile and taking another sip of her milk.

Ikuto then appears hanging upside down. "What are you smiling about?" he asks surprising Amu. Amu then spits out her milk in shock.

"She spit out the milk!" all of her charas say together. "Ahhhhhhhhh I-Ikuto!" screams Amu covering up her chest since she was only in a towel and she is blushing like crazy.

"You know, your breasts won't get any bigger just cause you drink that stuff" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"That's none of your buisness-Wait why are you even here?" asks Amu. "You already know my eggs aren't the embryo" says Amu.

"Oh Amu I can't just stop by and see you" says Ikuto. "Nope, why are you here?" asks Amu again blushing and crossing her arms.

"Crossing your arms under your chest doesn't make them look bigger either" says Ikuto smirking.

"S-hut up you pervert!" says Amu. Ikuto then hands her a bag. "We're giving you this as repayment" says Yoru.

"Repayment? For what?" asks Amu. "There's a lot of snacks" says Su in the bag. "What is this for?" Amu asks.

"For the desert I broke before" answers Ikuto. "You don't need to repay me, you helped me remake the cookies" says Amu blushing at his thoughtfulness.

"Well anyway.." says Yoru signaling that they were leaving.

"Wait" Amu calls out making Ikuto stop and turn around. "Um..um what are you after Ikuto?Why do you want the embryo?" Amu asks referring to the embryo and why he wants it. "Do you really want to know? Ikuto asks coming closer to Amu. "Uh, yes" says Amu in a whisper, she is also starting to blush again.

"Fine, but you're the only one I'll tell" says Ikuto with a smirk walking towards Amu. "Lend me your ear" Ikuto demands. "My ear?" says Amu confused. "It's okay, trust me" says Ikuto. Amu can feel his warm breath on her face and her blush darkens.

"Are you sure?" asks Amu in a whisper. "Yeah it'll be our little secret" Ikuto breaths into Amu's ear. Amu's charas all have wide eyes and mouths with slight blushes on their faces.

"O-okay" says Amu in a whisper.

Ikuto then bites Amu's ear making her eyes widen and her blush spread. "My ear!" Amu screams clutching her ear. "I tricked you" says Ikuto with a smirk he then started to chuckle. "You pervert! Idiot! Liar! Perverted Cat!" yells Amu flailing her arms up and down.

"Amu-chan don't get all worked up" says Ran. Amu's mom then calls her from downstairs. "What's wrong Amu-chan?" she shouts.

"N-nothing, nothing at all" answers Amu. "Hurry home before my mom catches you" says Amu blushing.

"One more thing,don't get involved with the embryo along with the guardians or we will be enemies" says Ikuto about to jump off.

"I don't want to be enemies Ikuto..so I will keep my promise" says Amu with a smile. Ikuto for the first time gives her a small smile back. "Later" he says before jumping off her balcony.

_I will not be enemies with Ikuto.._ Amu thinks.

**xXxXx **

The next day in class Amu over heard that one of her class-mates is moving away to America. She then started acting really strange. She was yelling and being mean. Then Amu heard an evil sounding voice.

"Character Change" says the voice. "What was that voice just now?" Amu wonders. "You heard it too Amu-chan?" Ran asks. "Yeah" answers Amu.

The girl who was just yelling then just ran out of the room with an x-egg on her tail. "An x-egg! That was the voice just now!" says Amu. "Amu-chan" says Ran. "Yea" answers Amu running after the egg but not before running into Nikaidou the new teacher.

"You're Himamori Amu-san right?" he says. "What?" Amu asks with a sweat-drop. "Oh you're not Himamori-san" says Nikaidou purposely messing with Amu. "Oh sorry anyway I got to go" says Amu running off.

Meanwhile Ikuto was hopping from roof to roof at Seiyo since he sensed an x-egg. "If we don't handle that x-egg quickly, we'll get yelled at" says Yoru. Ikuto then looks to see Amu running after the x-egg but starts to go in the wrong direction.

"I didn't go that way-nya" says Yoru giggling. Ikuto then jumps off the roof and hops from tree to tree before jumping in front of Amu.

"I-Ikuto?" says Amu surprised but stopped herself from running into him. "What do you want I'm busy" says Amu looking behind him for the x-egg. "You went to wrong way the x-egg went that way" says Ikuto pointing to the other direction.

"Oh can you show me?" asks Amu. "Sure" answers Ikuto before running towards the x-egg Amu following him.

Ikuto and Amu then come across then x-egg but it already hatched. "I hate English" says the x-chara. "What is that?" asks Amu since it was the first time she has scene an x-chara.

"An x-chara" says Ikuto. "Be careful" Ikuto says shoving Amu behind him. "DESTROY!" the chara shouts releasing negative energy. The chara then throws Ikuto back and he hits a tree going unconscious.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouts upset. "Ran!" Amu shouts. "Yea Amu-chan" says Ran flying over to her. "My own heart: Unlock!" Amu shouts."Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" says Amu.

Amu then tries to catch the chara with no success. "Destroy" shouts the chara shooting more energy knocking Amu back. "Are you okay Amu-chan?" Ran asks. "Yea" says Amu groaning.

Ikuto was now awake and saw Amu get knocked back. "Yoru!" says Ikuto. "My own heart: Unlock!" "Character Transformation: Black Lynx" says Ikuto.

"A Character Transformation?" says Amu in awe. "Amu I will corner it and then you'll do the rest" says Ikuto.

"Ok" says Amu with a smile. "Slash Crow" says Ikuto slashing at the chara but making sure not to hit it. He finally cornered it into the planetarium. "Amu now!" Ikuto says. "Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" Amu shouts. "Oh no!" shouts the chara as it is purified.

"Attention please! Thank you Amu-chan" says the purified chara before going back into her egg. "Nice job kid" says Ikuto messing up her hair.

"I'm not a kid" says Amu crossing her arms. She then realizes shes in a planetarium and looks at the sky. "Oh it's so pretty in here" says Amu looking at the sky change from a sunset to a starry night sky.

"But not as pretty as you" Ikuto whispers into Amu's ear making her blush. "S-stop teasing me you pervert" Amu says blushing.

"I think I felt the x-egg in here" says Tadase. "Oh crap its the guardians" says Amu. "Then lets go" says Ikuto picking Amu up and holding her bridal style before doing a chara change. They left right when the guardians entered the planetarium.

"There's nothing here Tadase" says Kukai.

"I swear I heard voices" Tadase replies. "Tadase-chi has lost it!" Yaya says giggling. "Let's get back to the school Hotori-kun" says Nadeshiko walking out the door.

"I know I heard that thieving cat with Hinamori-san..I can recognize their voices anywhere" mumbles Tadase under his breath before following the other guardians.

**xXxXx**

Later in the planetarium,Tsukasa was holding a Joker's card in his hand. "So the girl who holds three guardian characters has finally appeared. It seems the story of the lock and key has just begun" says Tsukasa with a smile.

**xXxXx **

The next day Amu was in class daydreaming as the new teacher was taking attendance. _Me and Ikuto made a pretty great team yesterday...he's so kind to me..and good looking..wait what am I thinking?.._says Amu so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the teacher call her name for attendance.

"Himamori-san? Himamori Amu-san" the teacher calls out. "Hey Amu-can he's calling you" Ran says.

"Are you there, Himamori-san?" the teacher calls again. "It's not 'Hima!' It's 'Hinamori" shouts Amu. "Sorry about that Himamori-san" says Nikaidou calling her that on purpose.

While walking down the hallway Amu runs into Kukai. "Oh sorry" says Amu. She then looks up and see's Kukai. "Hey Hinamori-san" says Kukai with a grin.

"Hey Souma-kun" says Amu. "Call me Kukai Hinamori-san!" says Kukai. "Ok..Kukai.." says Amu. "Hey come watch me play soccer" says Kukai. "Um no-" but Kukai didn't let Amu finish her sentence before dragging her off.

Amu was sitting a distance away from the rest of the guardians watching Kukai play. When the soccer ball rolls in front of her. "Hey Hinamori pass the ball over here" shouts Kukai. "Ok" says Amu about to kick the ball back to Kukai.

"You could just throw it.." Kukai says. Right when Amu was about to kick the soccer ball, Ran does a chara change and the ball ends up flying across the field and into the goal. "Switch in" Kukai says pointing at Amu.

Amu then goes into the game tearing it up. She then makes the winning goal. It was getting late and Amu was leaving when she heard a shout. "Hey Hinamori! Come watch my game tomorrow!" shouts Kukai.

"No thanks-" says Amu. "Your coming to my game Hinamori" says Kukai with an evil glint in his eye. "Ok I'll go" says Amu nodding her head quickly before running off. While Amu was walking home she was watching a boy practicing his soccer.

"Watching people now you creep" she hears a voice say from behind her. Amu turns around to see Ikuto. "I-Ikuto!" says Amu blushing. "And if anyone's a creep its you for following me home" says Amu.

"Oh Amu you know you love me following you home" says Ikuto with a smirk. "N-no you pervert" says Amu her blush spreading.

"Let me walk you home, its dangerous for little kids to walk home by themselves late at night" says Ikuto.

"I'm not a kid" mumbles Amu wondering why it bothers her whenever Ikuto calls her a kid.

While walking with Ikuto, Amu gets an idea. "Hey Ikuto can you do me a favor" Amu asks. "Depends on the favor my strawberry" says Ikuto smirking.

"Not that kind of favor, you idiot" says Amu blushing. "I don't know what your thinking perverted kid" says Ikuto.

"I wanted to know if you could join me at a soccer game" says Amu. "Why?" Ikuto asks curious. "One of the guardians invited me and wouldn't take no for an answer and I don't want to be alone" Amu says with a sigh.

"Well I guess I could go..if" says Ikuto trailing off. "If what?" says Amu looking at Ikuto suspiciously. "If you call it a date" says Ikuto smirking. "Its not a date" Amu shouts blushing.

"Well then I guess I won't go.." says Ikuto starting to walk away. "Fine...it's a date.." Amu whispers.

"What was that Amu I couldn't hear you" says Ikuto, he had heard her since he had cat like hearing but he wanted the satisfaction of her saying it again.

"It's a DATE" Amu yells. "Are you happy now!" says Amu blushing. "Very, pick you up at eleven..Amu-koi" says Ikuto with a smirk before walking off. "H-hey don't call me that" shouts Amu but he already left.

**xXxXx **

The next day at the soccer game,the guardians were sitting together eating fancy food when they saw Amu walk up. But she wasn't alone.

Nikaidou was also at the game keeping a close watch on Ikuto and Amu.

"Oh is that Hinamori-san?" says a random girl. "Who's that boy with her?" asks another girl. Saaya then stops in place when she sees Amu with Ikuto and she faints. "Saaya-sama" her fan girls say freaking out.

"Why is Tsukiyomi Ikuto here?" asks Tadase glaring at him. Ikuto just looks over at the guardians giving them a smirk before putting his arm around Amu. Amu just blushes before muttering a few things but lets him keep his arm around her.

"This may cause problems for us" says Nadeshiko frowning a bit.

The game was now starting and the players started to walk out on the field. Kukai waved over at the guardians and then waved at Amu but was surprised to see someone sitting next to her.

"Boyfriend?" Kukai mouths to Amu while pointing at Ikuto. Amu shakes her head no while Ikuto shakes his head yes. Amu slaps Ikuto's arm and blushes. The game was now 0 to 1.

Ikuto and Amu where having a great time when they sensed an x-egg.

"Ikuto I sense an x-egg" Amu says getting up. "Okay lets go" Ikuto says following Amu. Tadase was staring over at Ikuto and Amu and saw them getting up and running off.

"What's wrong Tadase" Yaya asks as she see's Tadase get up from his seat staring at where Ikuto and Amu ran off to. "Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi Ikuto ran off into the woods, that is strange" says Tadase.

"Maybe they went to go make out" says Yaya. "I doubt it Yuiki-san" says Nadeshiko. "Lets go" says Tadase running after Ikuto and Amu the others following closely behind.

"Pass,pass,pass,pass" the x-chara says before shooting negative energy balls at Amu and Ikuto. The balls hit Amu knocking her down. "Amu" shouts Ikuto before running over to her. "I'm okay" she says before getting up. "Ran let's go" says Amu. "Okay Amu-chan" says Ran. "My heart: Unlock!Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" says Amu.

The chara then shouts "Red card" before shooting a ball at Amu. Amu then makes pom poms appear in her hands blocking the ball.

"Negative Heat: Lock On! Open Heart!" shouts Amu purifying the chara. Amu's character transformation ends and she turns to Ikuto.

"I didn't even have to help you, nice job kid" says Ikuto. "I'm not a kid" mumbles Amu under her breath. The guardians just stare in amazement at Amu purifying the x chara.

"Wow" they all say making Amu and Ikuto turn around. "How long have you guys been there?" Amu asks. "The whole time" Tadase answer.

"Wow, and you guys didn't even bother to help me, what kind of guardians are you" says Amu putting up her barriers again. The guardians minus Kukai since he was playing soccer just stare at Amu and Ikuto in shock as they walk off together.

**xXxXx**

The game finally ended in a tie with the kid who got an x-egg making the shot that made the team tie.I Ikuto was now walking Amu home again.

"So that wasn't so bad was it" says Ikuto smirking. "No it was fun having you there" Amu says. She realizes what she just said and starts to blush. "We should do this again sometime Amu-koi" says Ikuto with smirk.

"Yea.." says Amu blushing. "Hey-wait stop calling me Amu-koi" she yells out at Ikuto as starts to leave. "Later Amu" Ikuto says chuckling at how cute Amu was acting.

**xXxXx**

The guardians were all gathered around now that Kukai is done playing.

"This is going to be harder..then I thought" says Nadeshiko shaking her head.

"If she continues being close to Ikuto, she will never join the guardians" Nadeshiko says.

"Yaya it's your turn to try now, since Kukai's idea to invite Amu-chan to the game failed" says Nadeshiko.

"Yaya will do her best Nadeshiko!" Yaya shouts.

"There's only one way Hinamori-san will ever join the guardians" says Tadase.

"What's that Tadase?" Kukai asks curious.

"We have to end Hinamori-san's bond with Ikuto" says Tadase making all of the guardian's faces look grim.

**Yuki- Dun dun dun the guardians are plotting! Don't hate them just yet..**

**Kukai- R&R guys :)**

**Yuki- Next chapter will be based on episode 6 and 7. I was going to add episode 6 in this chapter..but I thought it ended nicely there :) and don't you love Ikuto and Amu getting closer..well don't get totally used to it..there might be trouble in paradise later..opps I have said to much! Please Review it makes me happy!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**1. Veronica101**

**2. mystic554**

**3. MidnightLOL**

**4. addimison2**

**5. alchemistlover14**

**6. Alice's-twin101**

**7. xMewxMewx3**

**8. NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt**

_**Next Chapter: It's Yaya's turn to try and convince Amu to join the guardians by inviting her to her ballet practice. Ikuto will also meet Amu's little sister Ami! :)**_


	4. Easter starts to plan & Ikuto meets Ami

**Yuki- Here's chapter four! Please enjoy it because this chapter and the next one are the last sweet chapters before tensions get high..oops I've said too much :O**

**Utau-*reading my later chapters* When the readers read this you'll be dead**

**Yuki- Give me that *grabs rough drafts of later chapters from Utau* Now do the disclaimer**

**Utau-Yuki owns nothing..pathetic **

**Yuki-... meanie *pouts***

**Utau- But you love me anyway *smirk* **

The guardians were all sitting around in the Royal Garden finishing up their guardian duties. "I'm tired" says Kukai sighing.

"I want to eat snacks" says Yaya whining."I'm sorry I didn't prepare any" says Nadeshiko.

"You can have snacks after you get Hinamori-san to join the guardians" says Tadase.

"Speaking of Hinamori.. where is she?" asks Kukai.

"She should be coming out of detention in one minute where Yaya will try and get her to join" answers Tadase.

"Isn't it kind of creepy that Tadase knows exactly where Amu is.." says Kukai with a sweat-drop.

"Yea" says Nadeshiko also with a sweat-drop.

The guardians are now outside the Royal Garden waiting for Amu to leave detention.

"Do you see her?" asks Tadase. "No...maybe she already left" replies Kukai. "Subject spotted!" shouts Yaya pointing at Amu who just walked out of school.

Yaya then sprints over to Amu with sparkles in her eyes.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya shouts grabbing onto Amu's arm. "Yuiki-san?" says Amu confused. "Come with me to go get ice-cream!" Yaya says whining. "Um no thanks" says Amu about to walk off. "Please,please,please,please Amu-chii!" Yaya pleads.

"Ok fine" Amu sighs finally agreeing.. _I guess it wouldn't hurt...its just ice-cream.._Amu thinks. Yaya then grabs Amu's arm before dragging her off. "Yay!" shouts Yaya.

The guardians just stare at Yaya dragging Amu off..."Yaya..." they all say with a sweat-drop.

**xXxXx **

Amu was now in a ballet studio watching a bunch of girls stretch. "Amu-chi are you watching.." says Yaya doing the splits.

"I'm watching...but weren't we supposed to get ice cream..." says Amu glaring at Yaya.

"Sorry I forgot about practice and I can't miss it because of a recital" answers Yaya. "Just wait here a bit and then we'll get ice-cream" says Yaya.

The teacher then comes in spinning around the room and goes over to Amu. "Stand" she commands and Amu quickly stands up.

The teacher then gives her a long hard stare before saying "You have long legs and good posture,you'd make a perfect dancer!" says the teacher with excitement.

But before Amu could deny her offer to dance Ran does a chara change. Amu then does perfect dancing all around the room, along with a lot of overdone spins.

"I'll flush you down a toilet Ran" says Amu with flames around her. Later in the practice the prima sprains her ankle and can't dance so Yaya takes her place.

Practice is then ended early and they head off to go get ice-cream. "I'll have two vanillas please! And what would you like Amu-chi?" Yaya asks.

"I'll have a chocolate" answers Amu. "Oh so you like chocolate too..huh Amu" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"I-Ikuto? Are you stalking me or something?" says Amu trying to keep up her cool & spicy act in front of Yaya.

"Don't pull that act on me, I see right through it" says Ikuto. "W-what act? I-I don't p-put up an act" says Amu stuttering.

Ikuto just chuckles before taking a lick of Amu's ice-cream. "Hey that's mine, get your own ice-cream" says Amu blushing.

"Oh Amu but yours taste so much better" says Ikuto. Yaya who was feeling ignored finally decides to speak. "Well..I'm going to go and leave you two lovebirds alone" says Yaya with a sly smile. "Bye Amu-chi, come by to my practice tomorrow" shouts Yaya before running off.

"Uhh" groans Amu who didn't want to go..but she didn't want to be rude. "Ballet hmm, never saw you as the type to do ballet Amu" says Ikuto smirking.

"I don't, she tricked me thinking we were going to get ice-cream but she takes me to her practice instead" answers Amu now walking with Ikuto.

"Well I gotta go" says Ikuto off to meet Nikaidou. "Where are you going?" asks an interested Amu.

"Hm interested in me Amu?" asks Ikuto smirking. "N-no just go perverted cat" Amu answers blushing.

"Bye my little strawberry" Ikuto says before doing a chara change and disappearing making Amu blush even more at her new nick name.

**xXxXx **

Ikuto was walking down the street waiting to run into Nikaidou. He didn't really want to talk with this guy but it was his job.

"An egg will hatch,the egg of a gifted ballerina" says Nikaidou. Amu's face comes go mind since she mentioned going to one of the guardians ballet practices.

"It might be the embryo" Nikaidou says. Ikuto doubted it since most of the eggs Nikaidou used turned out to be x-eggs.

"But if it's not, I'll leave clean up to you" says Nikaidou with a grin. Ikuto frowns not wanting to destroy x-eggs.

"What's wrong?" asks Nikaidou not really caring. "You have a problem with that? Is it because of Hinamori Amu?" says Nikaidou with an evil grin. Ikuto's eyes widen at the mention of Amu and his fists clench.

"You better be careful Ikuto, if you continue getting close to Hinamori Amu, Easter may have to take action" says Nikaidou before putting on his glasses.

"See you later" says Nikaidou in his teacher voice before walking off. Ikuto just stands there thinking the conversation over.

Yoru then appears glaring at Nikaidou's back. "Man, I hate that guy-nya" says Yoru.

**xXxXx **

The next day the guardians are sitting in the Royal Garden asking Yaya about yesterday.

"Eh Yaya's the prima?" says Kukai in shock. "You always get parts like spirit of the tree of rock" says Kuaki.

"We're getting off topic" says Tadase. "Hotori-san is right" says Nadeshiko. "So what did she say Yuiki-san?" Tadase asks.

"Hehe about that..Yaya never got to ask" says Yaya rubbing the back of her head. "What why?" demands Tadase about to do a chara change.

"Well Yaya was going to ask when they were getting ice-cream but then Amu-chi's boyfriend Ikuto-chi showed up and got Yaya distracted" says Yaya.

"That thieving cat showed up!" says Tadase in anger. "Yea..." says Yaya. "But I invited her to the ballet practice again and lets hope Amu-chi comes" says Yaya.

"Ok Yuiki-chan good luck" says Nadeshiko with a smile drinking her tea. "But failure is not tolerated" says Nadeshiko with a creepy smile in her chara change.

"Ah Nadeshiko-chi is scary!" shouts Yaya.

**xXxXx**

Meanwhile Amu was walking around lost in her thoughts when she came across the planetarium. Amu then goes inside hoping to see the stars again.

But Amu soon realizes she is not alone and see's a man drinking tea. The man notices Amu and gives her a smile.

"It's rare for me to have guests" says Tsukasa handing Amu a cup of tea.

"Are you the caretaker of the planetarium?" Amu asks. "That's right, although its just a side job" answers Tsukasa.

"I do the maintenance but sometimes I just come out here to look" he says. _He looks like the king's chair of the guardians...but he's mysterious like Ikuto.._ Amu thinks looking at Tsukasa.

Amu then notices she is staring and looks away. Tsukasa then starts talking about story telling. After talking Amu finishes her tea and gets up to leave.

"Remember Hinamori-san, when in doubt the key to your heart will unlock the right path for you" says Tsukasa with a smile.

"Huh? What does that mean?" says Amu turning around but Tsukasa was gone. "What a weird person" mumbles Amu.

**xXxXx **

The next day Yaya dragged Amu off to her ballet practice..and it was dress rehearsal. But Amu was wearing a fairy outfit too.

After practice everyone left leaving Yaya,Amu and the old prima Mai. Mai was talking about how her dream was stupid and how she will just fail like her mother when she collapses.

An x-egg comes out of her. "There's an x-egg on Mai-ti's heart" shouts Yaya. Outside the studio is Nikaidou with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well rats, its not the embryo again. I guess I'll leave the rest to you, Black Cat-kun, don't let Hinamori Amu get in your way" says Nikaidou before walking off. Ikuto was on top of a telephone pole looking into the ballet studio before jumping down and going inside to help Amu.

"Bleh" says Yoru sticking his tongue out at Nikaidou walking away.

Inside the studio the x-egg hatches revealing an x chara. "Un, deux, trois!" says the x chara.

"An x character hatched" says Amu. "Hold on Mai-ti we'll save you!" says Yaya stepping in front of Amu.

"Let's go Pepe-chan" says Yaya with determination with a skeptical Amu behind her. "Right dechu" says Pepe. "Pretty Cute Love Baby!" says Yaya and Pepe together a giant rattle appearing in her hand.

"Gigantic Rattle Attack" shouts Yaya throwing her rattle at the x-chara but the chara just kicks it away. The rattle then falls onto Yaya making her cry.

"She's crying?" says Amu shocked. "Well she wasn't any help" says Ikuto with a sweat-drop his cat tail swishing. "Ikuto stalking me again" says Amu blushing.

"Nope, I sensed a chara..need any help?" asks Ikuto. "Sure" says Amu. "Amu-chan" says Miki. "Yeah" says Amu with a nod.

"My heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" shouts Amu. "Oh a new character transformation, I like it" says Ikuto with a smirk.

Amu then starts to blush and stutter in till Miki says something from inside her. _"No time for flirting_ _Amu-chan, lets take care of that x-chara"_ says Miki. Amu just blushes even more.

The x-chara then gets mad and spins towards Amu and Ikuto. "Hey that was dangerous!" yells Amu. "No duh, be more careful kid" says Ikuto now using his giant cat paw to move the chara into a corner.

Ikuto's attack was not working and the x-chara was just shooting out energy pushing everyone back.

Then a giant paintbrush appeared into Amu's hands. "Colorful Canvas" shouts Amu paint shooting out of the brush and towards the chara trapping it. "Got you" says Amu before using open heart and purifying the x-chara.

Yaya was still crying in a corner. "She's still crying?" says Amu in shock. Ikuto was just staring at Yaya with a blank look on his face.

"Yaya want to get some ice-cream?" Amu asks. "Can I come?" Ikuto asks with a smirk. "N-no you perverted cat!" says Amu blushing. "To bad I'm coming anyway" says Ikuto smirking. "Of course.." says Amu still blushing.

They all start to leave to go get some ice-cream. Ikuto was walking behind Amu and Yaya. "She cleansed the x-egg again-nya" says Yoru in a quiet voice. "Well I guess it was lucky for us that we didn't have to clean up-nya" says Yoru leaning back in the air.

"Shut-up Yoru" says Ikuto flicking Yoru away before following Amu and Yaya with intent to tease Amu.

"Hey Amu-chi can you come to my recital?" asks Yaya. "I don't know Yaya..I don't want to go by myself and I never really been to one.." says Amu.

"Maybe Ikuto-chii can go with you!" says Yaya with excitement. "Ikuto-chi?" asks Ikuto with a sweat-drop. "I don't think Ikuto would want to go" says Amu blushing.

"I'd love to go Amu-koi" says Ikuto hugging Amu from behind. "H-hey let got and stop calling me Amu-koi!" yells Amu blushing. "Okay see you at the recital Amu-chi!" yells Yaya before running off.

**xXxXx**

At the recital the guardians were sitting in the front and five seats down were Amu and Ikuto sitting together.

"Looks like Yuiki-san failed" says Nadeshiko with a sigh before looking over at Ikuto and Amu.

"Stupid thieving cat.." says Tadase really wanting to attack Ikuto but couldn't since they were in public.

Kukai was just paying attention to the recital. "Looks like its my turn" says Nadeshiko looking over at a blushing Amu and a smirking Ikuto.

"I will not fail" says Nadeshiko.

**xXxXx **

It was a Sunday and Amu was getting ready..she was meeting Ikuto in front of the school. "Ok let's go" Amu says to her charas. "Where are we going?" asks Ran. "Today is Sunday" says Su. A light blush then appears on Amu's face before answering. "We're meeting Ikuto in front of the school remember?" says Amu.

"Oh yea it's Amu's date-desu!" says Su "It's not a date" shouts Amu blushing. "It's a date" says Miki bluntly. "Shut up" Amu shouts. "Let's just go" says Amu sighing.

_*Flashback*_

_After Yaya's ballet recital Ikuto decides to walk Amu home. "Hey Amu meet me in front of your school at eleven tomorrow" says Ikuto. "Eh why?" asks Amu. "Come and find out" says Ikuto with a wink before he leaves. Amu just blushes and walks into her house._

_*End of Flashback*_

Amu's little sister Ami suddenly bursts into Amu's room. "Sis, look! Look at dis!" says Ami talking about her new dress. "My new dwess! Is it cute?" asks Ami.

"It might be" says Amu sighing. "Well it's not bad" says Miki. "Not bad?" says Ami staring at Miki. "Yea it's not that..." says Amu but stops when she realizes Ami can see her charas.

"Pink!" says Ami going up to Ran.

"Blue!" says Ami going up to Miki.

"Green!" says Ami going up to Su. Ami grabs them all and is holding them in her arms with sparkles in her eyes. "Sis, what are dese? What are they?" asks Ami excited.

"Why?Other people can't see them" says Amu confused that Ami can see her charas. "Super!Super!" says Ami squeezing Amu's charas tightly.

"Not 'Super'" says Su struggling. "We're guardian characters" says Ran also struggling.

"Gwadian Characters?" asks Ami confused. "Super Characters!" yells Ami squeezing them tighter.

"You're getting it wrong" says Miki squirming. "Ami keep them a secret from mom and dad, okay?" says Amu.

"Why?" asks Ami releasing her hold as Ran, Miki and Su who quickly fly out of her grasp.

"Amu-chan hurry" says Ran hiding behind Amu. "That was dangerous" says Su. "Anyway,they're a secret, okay?" says Amu running out of her room to go meet Ikuto. "I'm leaving" shouts Amu but realizes no one answers turns around to find a note from her parents on the table telling her to look after Amu.

"Was that today?" says Amu freaking out. "That mean I'll have to take Ami when I meet up with Ikuto." says Amu. "No way that's not cool" says Amu freaking out.

"I go too" says Ami excited. "No! Absolutely Not!" says Amu. Ami then starts to cry. "Sis is..so mean!" says Ami in tears.

"Take me with you..Pwease!" says Ami reaching out with tears in her eyes. "This is how it always goes" says Amu pulling her hair out. Amu's charas fell for Ami's sob story and were in tears themselves.

Ami then resorted to blackmail. "If you don't take me along..I'll tell all about the Super Characters" says Ami with a glare.

"You'll do what!" says Amu shocked her sister resorted to blackmail.

"Lets take her with us" says Ran.

"It's no big deal" says Miki.

"The poor thing can't stay by herself" says Su. "That's true..but" says Amu. "Thank you sis" says Ami jumping into Amu's arms. Amu gives a sigh before taking Amu with her.

**xXxXx**

Ikuto was in the meeting for Easter hoping it would end soon so he could leave. "Is the search for the embryo progressing at all" asks Kazuomi.

"I can assure you that we've completed the preliminaries" answers Nikaidou. "The girl at Seiyo Academy who has three guardian characters..Hinamori Amu" says Nikaidou. "The embryo should reveal itself to her" says Nikaidou.

"Of that I have no doubt" says Nikaidou. Ikuto is just glaring at Nikaidou in anger.

"Splendid. Continue to investigate her at all costs." says Kazuomi. "Our company Easter will do anything to get the embryo for Gozen" says Kazuomi.

"Of course" says Nikaidou. Ikuto has now left not wanting to hear any more of their evil plots and because he had to meet Amu soon.

"Jeez he is sure unsociable" says Nikaidou in his teacher voice. After Ikuto left Kazuomi says "Since Hinamori Amu isn't with the guardians, keep an eye on her, she is vulnerable and a good tool for Easter."

Ikuto was now on top of the Easter building. "I don't like it-nya" says Yoru. "Let's find the embryo before them! We can get Amu's help-nya" says Yoru. "No Amu must never know about Easter and I have to meet her today" says Ikuto.

"Fine-nya" says Yoru. Ikuto then looks down at his key thinking of Amu and the humpty lock.

"Are you interested in her?" asks Utau hugging Ikuto from behind. "In the girl whose lock matches your Dumpty Key?" asks Utau. "Maybe...Utau" says Ikuto. "Ikuto,if its for you,there's nothing I can't do" says Utau. "I'll find the embryo for you, no matter what" says Utau.

"Utau..I have to go" says Ikuto prying Utau off. "Going to meet that girl again?" says Utau getting angry.

"What's it to you" says Ikuto doing a chara change. "Ikuto when that girl finds out that you work for Easter she will hate you" says Utau.

"And if she does I'll know you told her and I'll never forgive you" says Ikuto before jumping away to go meet Amu.

**xXxXx**

Ikuto was waiting in front of the school for Amu. "Man that girl, she's late" says Ikuto bored and wondering if Amu was coming. "What a nuisance-nya" says Yoru licking his paw. "Shut up Yoru" says Ikuto flicking him.

Amu then runs over and see's Ikuto waiting. "Sorry I'm late" says Amu panting. "Finally kid I've been here forever" says Ikuto. "Eh Ikuto you were here for like ten minutes-nya" says Yoru. "Shut it Yoru" says Ikuto flicking him.

"Follow me" says Ikuto walking. "Oh before we go Ikuto I'd like to introduce you to someone" says Amu rubbing the back of her head. "This is my sister" says Amu shoving Ami in front of her. "I'm Ami-chan!" says Ami with a smile.

"Are you sis's bowfriend?" Ami asks. "No" says Amu while Ikuto says Yes with a smirk.

"Who's this Ikuto-nya" says Yoru pointing to Ami. "Kwitty!" shouts Ami grabbing Yoru and hugging him to death.

"I-Ikuto" Yoru struggles to say. "H-help m-me" Yoru says but Ikuto just chuckles before walking off. "So where are we going?" Amu asks.

"It's a surprise" says Ikuto with a wink. Ami follows them holding all the charas in her hands.

**xXxXx**

The guardians just finished up their Sunday meeting when they saw Amu and Ikuto walking off.

"Hey where are they going?" asks Yaya in wonder. "Let's follow them" says Tadase going after them before the other guardians can disagree.

"He's obsessed..." says Kukai with a sweat-drop. "I agree" says Nadeshiko.

Meanwhile Kiseki and the other charas were on a mission to look for the embryo.

**xXxXx**

"Your surprise was ice-cream" says Amu crossing her arms in front of the ice cream pallor. "Well if you don't want any.." says Ikuto. "No-no it's fine" says Amu. "Sis, I want a swndae!" says Ami with a smile.

"Ok Ami" says Amu. "What kind of ice-cream do you want?" Amu asks. "Chocolate and Strawberrie!" shouts Ami. "I like your sister's choice of flavors" says Ikuto with a smirk. "Shut up!" says Amu blushing.

Ikuto and Amu get the ice-cream before sitting down. "Ami come get your ice-cream" shouts Amu. She got no response. "Ami?" she turns around to find Ami is gone.

"Where did she go?" asks Amu freaking out. "I can't believe I lost my sister" says Amu almost starting to cry. Ikuto then pulls Amu in for a hug.

"It's okay Amu we'll find her, besides our charas are with her so she must be okay" says Ikuto holding on to Amu.

"Ikuto.." says Amu blushing. "Yea Amu?" Ikuto mumbles into her hair. "You can let go now" says Amu blushing.

"No" says Ikuto pouting. "Let go you perverted cat!" shouts Amu before smacking Ikuto's head. "Ow" mumbles Ikuto.

"Come on, lets go find Ami" says Amu.

**xXxXx**

"Ok lets begin our search!" shouts Kiseki. "Yo" says Yoru appearing with Ran,Miki,Su and Ami.

"You thieving cat leave" says Kiseki. "Don't be rude" says Miki bluntly. Ami was now fawning over the other charas.

"We're looking for the embryo" says Daichi. "Don't tell the enemy our mission" shouts Kiseki. "What's an benbenbio?" asks Ami. "A magical egg,that grant any wish" answers Kiseki.

"A magical egg!I want it" shouts Ami grabbing Kiseki. "Let go servant" says Kiseki before running off with Ami chasing after him.

"Ami wait up" shouts Amu's charas chasing after Ami. "Wait up-nya" yells Yoru following the others. As Ami is running she runs into the guardians.

"Umph..owie" says Ami. "Oh I'm sorry" says Nadeshiko. "Oh how cute!" says Yaya. "Are you lost little girl?" asks Tadase bending down to Ami's eye level.

"Oh a pwince" says Ami sparkles in her eyes. "Prince..." says Tadase flames surrounding him.

"Uh-oh" all the guardians say together. "I AM NO PRINCE.I AM KING! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" shouts Tadase.

Ami then starts to imitate him. "Mwhahahahaha" says Ami in her loudest voice. Everyone just sweat-drops at the sight.

As Amu and Ikuto are searching for Amu they hear Tadase's loud laughter.

"What is that?" asks Amu running over to the sound with Ikuto following her. Amu finally arrives to the site of the sound..to find Tadase and Ami laughing evilly. Ikuto and Amu just sweat-drop and stare.

"Ami?..." says Amu with a blank expression on her face. "Sis!" Ami shouts as she stops laughing and runs over to hug Amu.

"Ami never run off again" says Amu scolding her. "Amu-chi your sister is so cute!" says Yaya. "Guardians? What are you guys doing here?" asks Amu.

"Following you" says Kukai. "I mean-oops" says Kukai realizing what he just said. "Following me?" says Amu with a sweat-drop.

"And you say I'm a stalker" says Ikuto. Tadase chara change finally end. "Hinamori-san we are just going to ask you upfront" says Tadase.

"Join the guardians!" demands Tadase.

"No" Amu says with no hesitation. "I will never join the guardians so quit asking me" says Amu in her cool & spicy tone.

"Let's go Ikuto" says Amu grabbing his and Ami's hand before stomping off. "Bye kiddy king, I'd love to chat but I have to finish by date with Amu" says Ikuto with a smirk.

Amu doesn't even bother to correct him. Tadase is fuming with anger. "That damn cat" Tadase says as soon as they are out of sight. "Good luck Nadeshiko" says Tadase before stomping off. "I will do my best Hotori-san" says Nadeshiko following him.

**xXxXx **

"Today was really fun" says Ran and Su together. "It was really fun, too bad your sister had to get lost we could have had more fun" says Ikuto winking. "P-pervert" says Amu slapping Ikuto's arm.

"But I had a wish for the magical egg!" says Ami. "Magical egg?" asks Amu confused. "Kiseki was talking about the embryo-nya" answers Yoru.

"When I growed up.." says Ami.

"A famous singer?" says Ran.

"A fashion designer" says Ikuto.

"When I'm all growed up, I wanna be like my sister" says Ami. "Ami" says Amu with a look of joy. Ikuto just smiles at the scene before him.

"That's your dream?" asks Ran. "Yea so I can have a bowfriend like him" says Ami hugging Ikuto's leg.

Everyone sweat-drops except Ami. "That's what you were after" shouts Amu. "Now now Amu no need to be jealous" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"Shut-up" says Amu blushing. Ami then lets go of Ikuto's leg and runs off. "Oh sis is mad" says Ami running away with the charas.

"Your sister is something" says Ikuto chuckling. "Yea..she can be a pain" says Amu sighing. "Yea I know..what it's like" says Ikuto.

"Huh? You have a sister?" asks Amu confused. "Oh yea" says Ikuto. "How come you never introduced me to her?" asks Amu.

"She doesn't live in Japan" says Ikuto not wanting to get into the subject. "Oh," says Amu getting the sense Ikuto doesn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry today was ruined for you" says Amu. "Ruined? How was it ruined?" asks Ikuto. "Because I had to bring Ami along" says Amu with a sigh.

"It couldn't be helped" says Ikuto with a shrug. "Besides seeing you just brightens my day" says Ikuto with a smirk, while Amu blushes.

"S-stop teasing me" says Amu now in front of her house.

"I'm not teasing" says Ikuto with a serious face. Amu stares at him and sees no signs of distrust. Amu just blushes and says "Oh." "Yoru lets go" says Ikuto. "Later Amu, we should do this again sometime..except without your sister" says Ikuto winking. Amu just continues blushing before walking inside her house..with a small smile on her face.

**xXxXx **

Late that night in the Easter building, a meeting is going on.

"I didn't want to say this around Ikuto,but him and Hinamori-san have been becoming close" says Nikaidou to Kazuomi.

"This is a problem" says Kazuomi. "I need to this stop, Ikuto-kun and Hinamori Amu must not get close, Nikaidou its up to you to end their bond, don't fail me" says Kazuomi. Nikaidou was just about to leave when Kazuomi said something else.

"And Nikaidou...make sure that Hinamori Amu hates Tsukiyomi Ikuto.." says Kazuomi with and evil look on his face. Nikaidou just walks out of the room.

Unknown by both men..a girl with blonde pig tails and purple eyes over heard the whole conversation..

**xXxXx **

**Yuki-Vote on my poll! It's on my profile!This is the longest chapter yet! And now Easter along with the guardians are interfering with Ikuto and Amu's relationship! Next chapter is based on episode 8 & 9! Utau sign us off!**

**Utau-R&R**

**Yuki-Please Review and thanks for all who reviewed!**

**1. alchemistlover14**

**2. EffinPoptarts**

**3. Daughter of sea and wisdom**

**4. NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt**

**5. addimison2**

**6. xMewxMewx3**

_**Next chapter: A girl likes Tadase and asks Amu for help to win him over and she also tries to get Ikuto and Amu together. It's Nadeshiko's turn to get Amu to join the guardians and she invites Amu to a sleep over, secrets are revealed.**_


	5. Love is in the air & A sleepover

**Yuki- Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and here's your reward chapter five! :D**

**Kukai- Yo Yuki doesn't own us *thumbs up***

**Yuki- Unfortunately :( If I did Shugo Chara would have gone like this story :D**

Class has just ended and Amu was walking to her next class when a girl came running up to Amu at full speed.

"Hinamori Amu,I've found you" shouts the girl running towards Amu. "Huh?" says Amu freaked out. "There!" shouts the girl jumping on Amu but Amu moves away.

"What was that?" Who are you?" asks Amu confused by this girls action. "I'm Watarai Misaki, from the fifth-grade Moon Class" says the girl standing up with confidence and energy. "Nice to meet you, Hinamori Amu" says Misaki putting her hand out for Amu to shake it.

"Oh likewise" says Amu grabbing Misaki's hand but she squeezes it really tight instead of shaking it. "Ahhh" shouts Amu at the pain in her hand. "An opening" says Misaki making her hand into a fist and getting ready to punch Amu.

Amu quickly puts her hands up to block the punch. "Amu-chan..." says her charas with a sweat-drop.

"Okay you pass!" says Misaki with a smile. "Here's a make-up handshake" says Misaki putting her hand out again. Amu just grabs her hand and takes a step back skeptical. Misaki laughs at Amu's action. "Sorry,sorry" says Misaki still laughing.

"Anyway, listen up, Hinamori Amu" says Misaki. "Why is she using her full name?" asks Miki.

"I sense trouble" says Su.

"I like Tadase-kun" says Misaki getting shy with a blush. "What? How is that relevant?" asks Amu with a sweat-drop.

Amu and Misaki are now sitting on a bench together discussing Misaki's problem.

"You need my help?" asks Amu. "That's right" says Misaki with a smile. "Hinamori Amu this is for your sake as well" says Misaki standing up. "If you help me get Tadase-kun, I'll help you get whoever you like" says Misaki with a smile.

"I am an excellent matchmaker after all!" says Misaki with a smile. "But why my help?" asks Amu. "Because you're the only one that doesn't like Tadase-kun!" says Misaki. "And..when you called him cute he rejected you" says Misaki with a smile. "So you're safe" she says.

"...I want to forget I ever said that to Hotori-san" says Amu with a sigh. "Hey,how much do you know about Tadase-kun?" asks Misaki. "Nothing at all really...we're not close" says Amu.

"Oh that's okay I already know enough" says Misaki. "So who do you like Hinamori Amu?" asks Misaki with a grin. "Oh no one.." says Amu immediately thinking about Ikuto.

_..Why did I think of Ikuto when she asked me who I liked?...I don't like Ikuto do I?..._

Amu was lost in thought when Misaki interrupted her thinking. "Oh..you're thinking of someone" says Misaki with a smile. "I don't like anyone at this school" says Amu crossing her arms. "Hmm maybe he doesn't go to this school?" says Misaki still grinning.

"So I can help you get the one you love" says Misaki with a grin. "I don't love Ikuto" Amu shouts and blushes but then realizes she said that out loud.

"Oh so his name is Ikuto?" says Misaki thinking. "Even your names are compatible!" says Misaki happily. "Really?" says Amu getting caught up in the moment.

"Really, really. Are you happy?" Misaki asks. "Yeah" says Amu smiling. "All right I look forward to working with you" says Misaki smiling. "Yeah" says Amu not realizing what Misaki just said.

"Huh?" says Amu coming back to reality.

"Amu-chan did it again" says Ran. "She got suckered in" says Miki.

**xXxXx **

In third period, Amu was thinking about what just happened earlier today. _I totally got suckered again..why does Ikuto do that to me...but that Watarai Misaki is pretty hyper.._ says Amu slightly giggling.

"Why are you laughing Himamori-san?" asks Nikaidou. "Sorry" says Amu. "Pay attention to your test alright" says Nikaidou. "Right" says Amu looking down at her test. "Good" says Nikaidou walking off before pretending to trip over himself and land on his face causing the whole class to laugh.

"You should pay attention too sensei" says a girl in the class. "Don't space out okay" says another girl.

"Y-you're right" says Nikaidou laughing too. "He's really not that dependable of a teacher" says Amu.

**xXxXx **

It was now Amu's lunch break and Amu was with Misaki on the roof of a building. Misaki was holding binoculars looking for something.

"W-what are you doing?" asks Amu confused. "In order to obtain victory on the battlefield, first know thine enemy." says Misaki in a angry voice. "Look at that" says Misaki handing Amu the binoculars. Amu looks in the binoculars searching for what Misaki was looking for.

"A little more to the left" says Misaki. Amu the moves the binoculars a little more to the left and sees Ikuto right in front of her.

"Ahh Ikuto!" shouts Amu in surprise almost falling off the roof but Ikuto grabs her arm keeping her from falling. "Yo" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"Oh so this is Ikuto?" asks Misaki examining him. "He's perfect for you Hinamori-san!" shouts Misaki.

"Hmm been talking about me Amu" says Ikuto bringing his face close to Amu's. "N-no idiot" says Amu blushing. "But isn't this the guy you l-" says Misaki but Amu puts her hand over Misaki's mouth to keep her from talking.

"I don't know what your talking about Misaki" says Amu nervously chuckling. "So what are you two doing?" asks Ikuto interested.

"Hinamori Amu is helping me get Tadase to like me" says Misaki with a smile. "Oh so you like kiddy king huh?" says Ikuto.

"Oh you know him!" shouts Misaki all excited. "Kinda" says Ikuto shrugging. "Then you can help us" shouts Misaki. "Um.." says Ikuto about to deny. "Amu will be with us" says Misaki with a grin. "Deal" says Ikuto smirking.

"So what was I looking for before Ikuto interrupted?" asks Amu. "Right there" says Misaki pointing to the window.

"Oh isn't that Yamabuki-san,from my class?" asks Amu. "Yamabuki Saaya is the president of Seiyo elementary's Hotori Tadase fan club! It has five members." says Misaki in anger.

"Kiddy king has a fan club?" asks Ikuto with a sweat-drop.

"I guess so" says Amu with a sweat-drop as well. "I'm sure you have a fan club too Ikuto-kun your hot enough" says Misaki. Amu unconsciously glares at Misaki when she says that and Misaki notices.

"Don't worry Amu-chan I only have eyes for Tadase-kun" says Misaki with a wink and Amu blushes at that statement.

"Aw was my little strawberry jealous" says Ikuto. "N-no you baka" yells Amu hitting Ikuto on the head.

"She's kinda scary though" says Amu talking about Saaya again. "She's truly an enemy to be feared. She and her organization will challenge us." says Misaki.

"But in the end, they're nothing more then a fan club. There's less than a 0.00000001 % chance that an idol would hook up with a fan. That's why you and Ikuto are perfect for each other" says Misaki with a smile.

"We are aren't we" says Ikuto pulling Amu into his arms making her blush.

"My true enemy lies elsewhere" says Misaki. "Your true enemy?" asks Amu confused. "The enemy that we should consider the highest priority to defeat..is..Fujisaki Nadeshiko!" shouts Misaki. "Huh?" says Amu with a sweat-drop still in Ikuto's arms.

"Using her position as the Queen's Chair, she's already firmly placed herself at his side." says Misaki. "She's an evil woman who is deceiving are beautiful prince" says Misaki.

"You shouldn't call him prince" says Amu and Ikuto together. "Huh?" says Misaki but she just went back into ranting.

"We will crush Fujisaki Nadeshiko without delay" shouts Misaki. "This will be interesting" says Ikuto following Misaki who was dragging Amu along.

**xXxXx **

Misaki was dragging Amu along with Ikuto following behind when Tadase-kun walked up. "Oh it's Tadase-kun" shouts Misaki. Tadase looks over at Misaki and Amu but only notices Amu.

"Oh hey Hinamori-san" says Tadase walking over to Amu. "You two are friends?" asks Tadase. "Um I-" says Misaki blushing and hiding behind Amu. "I don't think that's any of your business" says Amu crossing her arms and turning away.

"Hey where is Ikuto?" asks Misaki to Amu. "Huh? Yea he's gone" says Amu but Ikuto was just hiding in the tree above them waiting to Tadase to leave.

"That thieving cat? Why was he with you guys?" asks Tadase angry. "None of your business" says Amu grabbing Misaki's hand before running off.

**xXxXx **

"You totally fell apart when he talked to you" says Amu. "Hinamori Amu you were no help, being so rude to him" says Misaki. "So what! You're always so overly hyper, but you didn't do anything!" shouts Amu back sticking her tongue out at Misaki. Misaki sticks her tongue out at Amu and then they just start laughing.

"You two are so weird" says Ikuto. "Ikuto? Where did you go?" asks Amu. "Aw miss me Amu?" says Ikuto smirking.

"N-no I'm just curious" says Amu blushing. "I was waiting for kiddy king to leave, I didn't feel like fighting with him today" answers Ikuto. "Oh" says Amu blushing.

"Your love is growing!" shouts Misaki. Amu blushes at that comment. "There is no love!" yells Amu making Ikuto frown but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Are you sure Amu?" asks Ikuto hugging Amu from behind.

"Y-yes, now let go!" Amu shouts. "As you wish princess" says Ikuto. "I better go" says Ikuto going off. "Wait come back tomorrow to help us" shouts Misaki. "Only if Amu's there" says Ikuto with a wink before jumping away. Amu continues to blush at Ikuto's comment.

**xXxXx **

That night Amu was sitting on the couch reading a magazine while Ami was watching Saeki Nobuko's fortune telling show. "This is Saeki Nobuko's Guardian Spirit Divination for today!" shouts Nobuko from the TV. "S-She's there!" says Ami scared and moving in closer to Amu. "So boring" says Amu reading her magazine.

"In short, you're worried about someone you like,right?" says Saeki in the TV. That statement catches Amu's interest and she starts to watch the show.

"How did you know?" says a girl Saeki Nobuko in talking to in the TV. "Who do you think I am? I'm Saeki Nobuko!" says Saeki. "I'll teach you a special love charm" says Nobuko. That statement catches Amu's interest again.

"What you'll need is a piece of paper with a star drawn on it in pink pen." says Nobuko talking from the TV. "First you'll write the name of the boy you like on the paper. Once you do that, write your own name on the back so that it overlaps with his." says Saeki. "Then his heart will only belong to you" says Saeki.

Amu's mother notices Amu paying special attention to what Saeki is saying. "Amu-chan do you like a boy?" asks Midori with a smile. "Huh?" says Amu blushing. "What!" says Amu's dad freaking out.

"No way boys are childish and boring" says Amu pulling a cool & spicy move. "That's right boys are boring" says Amu's dad sighing in relief.

"Sis? What about your bowfriend?" asks Ami referring to Ikuto. "Boyfriend?" yells Amu's dad freaking out before fainting.

"Amu-chan you have a boyfriend?" asks Midori smiling. "What no I don't!" shouts Amu blushing. "What about Neko-chan?"

"Neko-chan?" says Amu's mom confused. "We're just friends" says Amu leaving the living room to go to her bedroom.

In her bedroom, Amu was thinking about the love charm. "A love charm huh?" says Amu. "She's thinking about it! She's thinking about it!" says Ran.

"Even though she said she wasn't interested" says Miki. "A love charm" says Su. "A charm for Ikuto!" her charas start singing.

"Listen you! Don't sing weird songs!" shouts Amu angry and embarrased.

**xXxXx **

Meanwhile at the Easter building Sanjo-san was typing on her laptop her newest plans to get the embryo with Utau waiting for her.

"The project is progressing smoothly" says Yukari. "Your schedule will move along accordingly, Utau" says Yukari turning around to face Utau who has her back towards her.

"I know" says Utau. "I won't be child's play from this point on" says Yukari. As Utau and Yukari are leaving the building Ikuto is walking in.

"Ikuto" says Utau. Ikuto just ignores her and keeps walking into the building.

"Aren't you late Ikuto-kun?" says Yukari. "The director is calling you" says Yukari. But Ikuto just keeps walking ignoring Utau and Yukari.

"Ikuto!" shouts Utau making Ikuto halt for a few seconds. "I'll grant your wish" says Utau. Ikuto then keeps walking. "Better be careful not to anger the director Ikuto..he might do something to your precious Hinamori Amu" says Yukari.

Ikuto's eyes widen at Yukari's statement and he stops for a few seconds but just keeps walking into the Easter building. Utau notices Ikuto's reaction at the mention of Amu and frowns before walking off with Yukari.

**xXxXx **

The next day at school Misaki was showing Amu-chan the love charm. "Ta-da! It's are secret weapon the love charm!" says Misaki with a smile showing Amu a piece of paper with a pink star on it.

"You saw that show too?" asks Amu. "Now all I have to do is write my name with Tadase-kun's and his heart will be mine!" shouts Misaki smiling.

"Oh I also got a charm for you and Ikuto" says Misaki handing Amu another piece of paper with a star.

"I don't believe in charms" says Amu blushing. "Oh speaking of Ikuto..where is he?" asks Misaki looking around.

"Here" answers Ikuto jumping out of a tree. "Anyway let's go find Tadase-kun" says Misaki. "Huh? You're going to ask him directly?" asks Amu.

"What else would I do?" asks Misaki. "You ran away yesterday. Will you even be able to?" asks Amu.

"I'll try harder today. After all, Tadase-kun approved of me" says Misaki her happy demeanor quickly diminishing. Misaki then goes into a flashback of her meeting Tadase.

"That sounds something Kiddy King would say" says Ikuto. "Yea.." says Amu.

"A lot of kids hate me because of how I am" says Misaki. "But I can't help it. That's just my nature" says Misaki running off to find Tadase.

"Come on! Hurry up, Hinamori Amu, Ikuto!" shouts Misaki. "Could you stop calling me by my full name?" says Amu.

Misaki first went to the royal garden to look for Tadase. "Oh Amu-chi! And..Ikuto? What are you doing here?" asks Yaya.

"We're looking for Tadase!" shouts Misaki. "Huh? Who are you?" asks Yaya. "I'm Misaki! We're looking for Tadase." says Misaki. "Oh Tadase is not here" says Yaya but before she could finish Misaki grabs Ikuto and Amu and runs off.

They kept searching the entire school. "Tadase keeps moving to much" says Ikuto as they continue to search.

" This is getting annoying" says Amu. "I'm fired up! I will find Tadase-kun!" shouts Misaki. While walking down the hallway, Amu's number one fan is holding the love charm hoping she'll write her name on it.

"If Hinamori-san writes her name on this I might just die" says Seiichiro. But he see's Amu with Ikuto and gets discouraged.

"Huh Hinamori-san has a boyfriend! No!" says Seiichiro bursting into tears. Ikuto,Amu and Misaki keep searching the school for Tadase with Ikuto harassing Amu along the way.

While this is going on Saaya and her group are walking down the hallway of Seiyo.

"Saaya-sama, two girls with a boy from the high school seem to have been taking strange actions lately" says a girl in Saaya's group.

"Oh I wonder who they might be?" asks Saaya. "Fifth graders Watarai Misaki and Hinamori Amu with Hinamori-san's boyfriend" answers the girl.

"So its _her _again..and she has a boyfriend!" says Saaya glaring. "Saaya-sama just as we heard, here they are" says the girl.

"This is the perfect opportunity! I'll tell her straight-" says Saaya standing in confidence. But Ikuto,Amu and Misaki just passed by ignoring Saaya.

"Is Tadase-kun here?" asks Misaki as she opens the door. Tadase then looks over to see Misaki. "He is" says Misaki pointing at him. Amu and Ikuto stand behind watching Misaki quietly.

"Hinamori-san?" says Tadase looking behind Misaki to see Amu. "And Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" shouts Tadase. But before Tadase gets the chance to do anything else, Misaki walks up to him.

"Please write your name here!" says Misaki placing the piece of paper in front of Tadase. "Please! Here's a pen" says Misaki handing Tadase her pen. Being the nice guy Tadase is he agrees and starts to write his name on the paper trying to ignore Amu and Ikuto.

"The prince is so pretty" says Misaki in dream land. Tadase then does a chara change. "You just said "prince" didn't you?" says Tadase a crown now on his head and flames surrounding him.

"Crap! This is bad" says Amu. "This is about to get entertaining" says Ikuto with a smirk. "H-hold on" says Amu grabbing Tadase's chair and dragging him away. "Prince,Prince" says Tadase mumbling.

"Ikuto help me" shouts Amu and Ikuto walks over to drag Tadase out of the room with Amu. "Huh?" says Misaki confused.

"Let's go Tadase! We'll take over the world!" shouts Kiseki. "Yes! We shall begin with the school" says Tadase as Ikuto puts his hand on Tadase's head preventing him from going anywhere while Amu and her charas hold on to Tadase's cape.

"Calm down" shouts Amu. "Yea kiddy king you're embarrassing yourself" says Ikuto. "It looks like you guys are having trouble here" says Nadeshiko who just appeared.

"Great timing" says Ikuto. "Here you go" says Ikuto handing Tadase to Nadeshiko.

**xXxXx **

Meanwhile Misaki was still in the room admiring her love charm that Tadase signed. "I wonder if Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto will come back anytime soon" says Misaki.

"Oh are you alone?" says Saaya who just entered the room. "Yamabuki Saaya!" shouts Misaki. "You seem to be causing quite a stir around Tadase-sama" says Saaya.

"Don't you think it's time you gave up" says Saaya acting arrogant. "What do you mean by that?" asks Misaki angry.

"Tadase-sama doesn't like hyper girls like you." says Saaya. "He's interested in graceful, mature girls like me" says Saaya.

"What does that matter?" shouts Misaki in anger before sticking her tongue out at Saaya and walking out of the room.

"What a spiteful girl" says Saaya. Misaki was now skipping down the hallway singing when she see's Tadase with Nadeshiko.

"I caused you trouble again" says Tadase to Nadeshiko. "Not at all" says Nadeshiko.

"It doesn't matter if that's who I want to be, I still feel depressed after a chara change, It bothers me having so much energy." says Tadase.

"It's not something you should worry about much, see you later" says Nadeshiko smiling.

"Is what you just said true?" asks Misaki in a sad voice. "That you dislike people with energy?" Do you hate energetic people?" asks Misaki sad.

"You were listening. That was kind of..?" asks Tadase. "I see.." says Misaki running off with tears in her eyes leaving a confused Tadase.

**xXxXx **

Misaki was now walking outside the school all upset and sluggish. "Tadase-kun doesn't like girls who are energetic" says Misaki sad. "No matter how many love charms I use..a girl like me won't cut it" says a depressed Misaki. Her hearts egg now turning into an X egg.

"I can see your heart's egg" says Nikaidou to Misaki.

Amu and Ikuto were now looking for Misaki. "Hey Misaki!" shouts Amu. "I don't think she's here" says Ikuto.

"Hey over there" says Ran pointing at Misaki in front of them. "Jeez don't just take off like that" says Amu walking over to Misaki.

"The charm is worthless" says Misaki in a monotone voice. "I don't want to do it anymore" says Misaki turning around an x-egg floating next to her.

"It's an x-egg" says Amu shocked. Ikuto's eyes widen as well. "Ikuto we better clean that up-nya" says Yoru. "Amu can handle it" says Ikuto.

"I don't want to be like this anymore" shouts Misaki causing the x-egg to hatch.

"Love! Hate!" says the x chara. Misaki then faints. "Misaki!" says Amu.

"What a pity. Not the embryo, huh?" says Nikaidou from behind a tree. "Well no big deal. Show me what your power can do, Hinamori-san." says Nikaidou.

"Hey hey Ikuto look" says Yoru pointing at the tree Nikaidou is hiding behind. "Nikaidou" Ikuto mumbles glaring at him. Nikaidou just smirks back as if he was saying "What would Hinamori Amu think of you working at Easter."

"Love?Hate?Love?Hate?HATE!" says the chara shooting out x-egg energy. "Hate!Hate!Hate!" shouts the chara.

"Of course even her attacks are hyperactive" says Amu running from the attacks but she trips and lands in Ikuto's chest.

Ikuto then uses his giant cat paw to protect Amu from the attack. "Now Amu!" Ikuto says. "Amu-chan" says Ran. "Ok" says Amu nodding.

"My heart: Unlock!" shouts Amu. "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" says Amu. "Thanks Ikuto, I'll handle this" says Amu with a smile.

"No one will ever like me" says Misaki's inner thoughts. The chara then shoots flower petals at Amu but she blocks them with her pom poms.

"After dragging me and Ikuto around all day don't start doubting what makes you who you are" shouts Amu.

"Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" shouts Amu cleansing the x chara.

"Have the best loves of your future" says the cleansed chara looking over at Ikuto and winking at Amu.

"Okay" says a blushing Amu. "Bye Amu-chan thanks" says the chara waving before going back into Misaki. Tadase then shows up and talks to Misaki making her feel happy again.

**xXxXx **

Amu and Ikuto where now walking to Amu's house after cleansing the x-egg. When the love charm Misaki gave Amu earlier fell out of Amu's pocket.

"What is this?" asks Ikuto picking up the love charm. "Oh its something Misaki gave to me this morning" answers Amu blushing. Ikuto then takes a pink pen from Amu's bag and signs his name on the piece of paper.

"Here you go" says Ikuto with a wink. "W-why did you sign that?" says Amu blushing. "So my heart can belong to you..I think that's what the crazy fortune teller said right" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"Baka I don't believe in love charms" says Amu blushing. "Whatever" says Ikuto with a shrug before leaving.

Amu then signs her name on the other side of the paper before putting it safely away in her bag with a smile on her face. In the tree Ikuto was watching the whole thing with a smile of his own.

**xXxXx **

Amu was walking home from school. She was upset because the girls in her class were having a giant sleepover but no one wanted to invite her since she was too 'Cool & Spicy.'

While Amu was lost in her depressed thoughts Nadeshiko sneaked up from behind her. "Amu-chan" says Nadeshiko in Amu's ear scaring Amu again.

"Still a scaredy-cat I see" says Nadeshiko giggling. "W-what do you mean?" asks Amu twitching from fright.

"What do you want?" asks Amu. "Are you free tomorrow?" asks Nadeshiko. "If you'd like you should come hang out at my place" says Nadeshiko with a smile. "And since its Saturday, you can even spend the night" says Nadeshiko.

Amu's eyes widen since no one has ever asked her to spend the night before. "Is this just some ploy to get me to join the guardians?" asks Amu crossing her arms.

"No no I just want to get to know you better, so what do you say?" asks Nadeshiko. "Will you come?" she asks.

"I guess..only because I've never slept over at someone's house before" says Amu putting up her cool and spicy facade.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Amu-chan" says Nadeshiko smiling at Amu.

**xXxXx **

At her house,Amu was packing for her sleepover at Nadeshiko's. When her mom slams down some detergent on the table.

"W-what is this?" asks Amu. "Take this with you to Nadeshiko's tomorrow" says Midori. "But why detergent?" asks Amu.

"Because it's the most highly-prized gift a married woman could hope to receive" says Midori. "In a survey my magazine did,towels came in at a close second but inevitably lost" says Midori.

"I don't think Nadeshiko's mom is like that" says Amu. "You know it's pretty rare for you to sleep over at a friend's house" says Amu's dad. "Now that you mention it.." says Midori. "It's not that rare..." says Amu. "Never mind..I'm going to bed" says Amu walking up to her bedroom.

"If you ask me,you're taking too much stuff for one night" says Miki.

_I'm going to have a sleepover..I've never done that before..._ Amu's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound on her balcony. She turns around to see Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Amu asks opening up her balcony door letting Ikuto in. "I was just in the neighborhood" says Ikuto.

"What's with the bag?" asks Ikuto. "I'm having my first sleepover!" says Amu excited. "Oh really? With who?" asks Ikuto.

"Nadeshiko!" says Amu with a smile. "That girl in the guardians?" asks Ikuto. "Yea..but that doesn't mean I'm going to join the guardians so don't worry" says Amu quickly.

"I won't. Have fun at your little sleepover" says Ikuto with a smirk. "Ok I will" says Amu with a smile. "Don't spend the whole time talking about me" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"I w-won't be talking about you baka!" shouts Amu blushing. Amu's mom then knocks on the door. "Amu-chan, I'm coming in" says Midori outside the room.

"Oh Ikuto you better go" says Amu. "Ok later Amu-chan" says Ikuto leaping off the balcony.

"My goodness. If you pack all that, you won't have room for the detergent" says Midori. "I'm not taking it" says Amu with a sweat-drop.

**xXxXx **

The next day Amu was waiting outside the Fujisaki household ready for her first sleepover. "I'll ring the doorbell" says Su. A woman in a creepy mask opens the door scaring Amu and her charas.

"Oh dear. Forgive me. I thought that pesky salesman was back again" says the woman at the door. "Baya? Oh Amu-chan. Welcome." says Nadeshiko with a smile. Amu was just stuttering and pointing at the old woman with the mask.

"Oh this is Baya-san. She looks after the house for us" says Nadeshiko. "Nice to meet you" says Amu bowing.

"Baya-san? I've never met a really nanny before" says Amu but then covers her mouth at the embarrassing sentence she just said. Nadeshiko and Baya just laugh.

"She's so astonished by everything" says Nadeshiko giggling. _She's a really high class girl..._Amu thinks.

Amu was now inside the house meeting Nadeshiko's mother. "It would be proper etiquette to have to head of the house entertain you" says Nadeshiko's mother. "Unfortunately he is currently away preparing for his performance. Please accept my apology." says Nadeshiko's mother. "It's not problem" says Amu. "Hinamori-san?" asks Nadeshiko's mother.

"Yes?" asks Amu. "What is that?" she asks pointing to the bags next to Amu. "This?" asks Amu. "Is that, perhaps detergent?" asks Nadeshiko's mom. "This will help immensely" says Nadeshiko's mom happily.

"Please give your mother our thanks!" says Nadeshiko's mother. "Yeah..sure" says Amu. "Amu-chan would you like to watch my dance practice?

"Sure" answers Amu.

Amu was now sitting next to Nadeshiko's mom and Baya watching Nadeshiko gracefully dance.

_Nadeshiko's so pretty..._ Amu thinks watching Nadeshiko dance. Amu was clapping as Nadeshiko ended her dance.

"Would you like to give it a try?" asks Nadeshiko. "What a splendid idea" says Nadeshiko's mother.

"Baya, would you prepare a kimono?" asks Nadeshiko's mother. "Actually I suspected you might make such a request, so here you are" says Baya handing Nadeshiko's mother a kimono. "You always know just what to do" says Nadeshiko's mother with a smile.

"Uh um?" says Amu. After much convincing Amu was now dressed in a pink kimono. "Is that really me?" asks Amu staring at her reflection.

"Lovely isn't it" says Nadeshiko. "Yeah.." says Amu. "I mean the kimono..not me" says Amu. Amu was now copying Nadeshiko's moves and dancing with her.

"She dances so beautifully" says Baya. "Why don't you scout her while you can?" asks Baya. Amu then gets a toe cramp and roles around on the floor breaking her graceful dancing.

"Amu-chan calm down" says Nadeshiko.

"What was that about scouting?" says Baya. "It kind of went down the drain" says Nadeshiko's mother.

**xXxXx **

Nadeshiko and Amu were now in Nadeshiko's room playing with Amu's fortune cards. "Hey Nadeshiko do you have any guys that you like?" asks Amu.

"No..I'm not really interested in guys..right now" says Nadeshiko with a smile. "What about you Amu-chan?" asks Nadeshiko.

"Oh..there's this one guy..he's really sweet..even if he does get on my nerves" says Amu blushing. "Your talking about Ikuto-kun right?" asks Nadeshiko. "Ehh how did you know?" asks Amu.

"You guys have been getting close" says Nadeshiko giggling.

"It's just..he's really sweet and my friend" says Amu. "That's one of the reasons..I won't join the guardians..because I made a promise to Ikuto" says Amu. Nadeshiko was just staring at Amu intently.

"Oh I've said to much" says Amu blushing. "No no it's okay Amu-chan" says Nadeshiko with a smile. "So you really care about Ikuto-kun? Huh?" says Nadeshiko. "Yea..more then I've ever cared about someone..but I am sorry I can't join the guardians.." says Amu with a small smile.

"It's okay Amu-chan" says Nadeshiko. "I hope we can still be friends" says Amu smiling before falling asleep.

"Yea..friends" says Nadeshiko her smile wavering.

**xXxXx **

The next day the sleepover ended. "I'm sorry for all the trouble" says Amu. "Have a safe trip home" says Nadeshiko's mother.

"I will" says Amu with a smile. Nadeshiko then yawns. "Oh sorry..I didn't get much sleep last night" says Nadeshiko.

"That's okay..thanks for everything" says Amu bowing before running off.

_I didn't get much sleep because I felt guilty for inviting you here just to get you to join the guardians...I don't think I can do this anymore..I'm sorry Hotori-kun but I can no longer help in breaking the bond between Ikuto-kun and Amu-chan..._ Nadeshiko thinks watching Amu run home.

**xXxXx **

**Yuki- I hope you enjoy this super long chapter. Ohh Nadeshiko feels guilty and now is okay with Amu and Ikuto's relationship. Next chapter will be based off of Episode 10 & 11. Kukai sign us off!**

**Kukai- Please review! :D**

**Yuki- Thanks for all the reviews I'm happy about all the reviews I get. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**1. DarkChoclat**

**2. Hawkflight7**

**3. birdy1564**

**4. addimison2**

**5. NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt**

**6. alchemistlover14**

_**Next chapter Preview: Su is lost and Ikuto helps Amu look for her and Amu meets Utau for the fist time. Easter orders Ikuto and Utau to spy on Amu and the guardians while they're visiting Kukai's grandpa on the ski slope. **_


	6. Su is lost & spying on a snow mountain

**Yuki- Here is chapter six! The last chapter before drama happens ;) oops I've said to much :O**

**Utau- I finally appear more in the story!**

**Yuki- Yep and I don't own Shugo Chara! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**xXxXx **

After school Amu and her charas were going shopping for Christmas decorations to decorate the Christmas tree. Every year Amu had to help her little sister Ami decorate the tree.

Meanwhile Yoru was in the alley next to the store Amu was in talking to his cat army.

"Okay, that's all for today's training" says Yoru to all the cats. "Nice work everyone-nya" says Yoru. "Nya" all the cats say in unison before turning there heads. Yoru looks across the street to see Hinamori Amu in the store shopping.

"Oh it's her" says Yoru.

"Oh I think Ami would like this" says Amu to Ran picking up an ornament.

"You're a great big sister Amu-chan. Knowing what Ami would like" says Ran. "No it was just an idea" says Amu.

"I want this" says Ran picking up an ornament. "I want this and this" says Miki picking up two ornaments. "And Su wants all these" says Su struggling to carry four ornaments.

"Hey, you guys I said you only get one ornament each" says Amu to her charas. "Okay" they say.

Yoru was looking at Amu from the corner of the alley. "Man, they're having a good time" says Yoru to the group of cats. Yoru's face then brightens up. "I've got a great idea!" says Yoru. "Guy's listen up-nya" says Yoru with a grin.

Yoru then whispers his plan to the cats. "The target will be..." says Yoru looking to find his target. Amu then walked out of the store with Ran and Miki right behind her but Su was a little far behind and got hit with the automatic door making her fall to the ground.

"Her-nya" says Yoru flying over to Su the cats following closely behind. "Owie that hurt" says Su rubbing her behind.

Yoru then flew over and grabbed Su's bag with the ornament in it. Su then starts to panic and Yoru gives her a smirk while flying away.

"Don't do that! Oh please don't" shouts Su. As Su gets closer to catching Yoru, he then tosses the bag over to a cat. "W-Wait" shouts Su following the cat. "Wait!" shouts Su chasing after the cats. "Okay give it back to her here" says Yoru grinning.

The cat then tosses her bag back to Su but he misses making the bag fall into the back of someone's moped. As Su went to go retrieve her bag..a person closed the back of his moped trapping Su inside. Yoru and cats started freaking out knowing they would get in trouble..especially if Ikuto found out. "I don't know anything about this-nya" says Yoru quickly flying off the cats on his tail.

**xXxXx **

While Amu was walking home,Miki and Ran noticed Su was missing. "A-Amu-chan" says Miki and Ran together. "Hm? What's up?" asks Amu. "Su is-" says Miki. "Don't tell me.." says Amu assuming that Su went off on her own.

"Yeah" says Ran and Miki nodding. "Jeez. I only let her out of my sight for a second." says Amu grumbling. "Where did she go!" shouts Amu.

Meanwhile the moped pulled up into another part of town. As the guy lifts up the seat of the vehicle Su quickly flies out squealing.

" I was finally able to get out of there!" says Su panting. "But..where am I?" Su asks herself realizing she is lost.

**xXxXx **

Amu was now running around frantically in search for Su. "Su!" she calls in the alley. "Su!" calls Ran in the flower shop. "Su!" calls Miki in the library. Amu was now outside still looking for Su. Ikuto was now walking when he came to stop. He saw Amu and was wondering why she was by herself shopping.

Amu then turns her head to the side and sees a glimpse of blue. She then completely turns toward the blue and see's Ikuto.

They stare at each other for a while in till Amu's charas break the silence. "Amu-chan! We couldn't find Su!" says Ran upset.

Amu and Ikuto then turn there heads towards Ran. "Su? You mean your little green chara?" Ikuto asks. "Yea" says Amu with a sigh. "Su is missing" shouts Ran to Ikuto.

"Missing?" says Ikuto confused. "Yea have you seen her?" asks Amu getting worried. "No I'm sorry" says Ikuto starting to get worried that maybe Easter had something to do with Su's disappearance.

"Oh that's ok Ikuto..but I'd better be going home before my parents get worried" says Amu. "I'll see you later" says Amu.

"If I get any information on you missing chara I'll be sure to tell you Amu" says Ikuto putting his hand on Amu's shoulder. Amu then hugs Ikuto shocking both of them. "Thanks Ikuto" says Amu with a small smile before running home.

**xXxXx **

Su was floating around trying to find her way home. "I'm so hungry I can hardly move anymore" says Su her stomach rumbling. She was about to stop when she realized she couldn't. "I cannot stop! The Christmas tree is waiting for me to decorate it!" says Su. "I must make it back to Amu-chan's no matter what." says Su with determination. Su then had to decide which way she should go since she came across two paths. "But which way should I go?" asks Su.

"Of course! When this sort of thing happens, I should-" says Su pulling out her whisk before holding it up straight and then dropping it. Su then goes the direction her whisk was pointing to.

"Perhaps I'll try this way first" says Su.

**xXxXx **

Ikuto was now sitting in the park where he plays his violin. He sat down and started to open his violin when he saw Yoru floating over to him while looking over his shoulder. "What's wrong Yoru?" asks Ikuto startling Yoru making Yoru freak out.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all!" says Yoru shaking his paws back and forth but Ikuto doesn't looked to convinced. Ikuto then grabs Yoru by his head. "What are you doing-nya?" shouts Yoru squirming in Ikuto's grasp.

"I know your hiding something" says Ikuto bluntly. Yoru then gives him a shocked look. "I'm not hiding anything-nya" says Yoru trying to keep his cool.

"It's pretty obvious you are" says Ikuto pinching Yoru's cheek to make him talk. "Okay! I was messing with one of Hinamori Amu's Guardian Characters and she ended up somewhere-nya" says Yoru finally giving in.

Ikuto then gives Yoru a shocked look before remembering what he and Amu where just talking about earlier.

"So that's it..geez Yoru you had me worried that Easter had something to do with her chara's disappearance" says Ikuto with a sigh.

"Hey I was just messing around" says Yoru trying to defend himself. Ikuto then flicks Yoru in the forehead.

"Why'd you do that-nya?" asks Yoru but Ikuto was already walking off to find Amu and tell her where her chara was.

"Ikuto? Where are you going-nya" asks Yoru before flying after Ikuto.

**xXxXx **

Meanwhile Amu was laying on her bed worrying about Su. "Su hasn't come home yet" says Amu with a sad sigh. "The tree's already been decorated too" says Ran.

"And she was so looking forward to helping" says Miki. "Yeah" says Amu sitting up a frown still on her face. "Huh?" says Amu looking over at her balcony door to see Ikuto. She started blushing and sweating at the sight of him. Amu then runs over the balcony door opening it to let Ikuto in.

"What are you doing here? Did you find Su?" asks Amu. "Yea I heard your guardian character went off towards the neighboring town" says Ikuto. "Really?" says Amu happy that they had some news about Su.

Ikuto then jumps off the balcony and starts to walk away when Amu wasn't paying attention. "Hold on" says Amu shouting from the balcony. "Can you help me look for her?" asks Amu.

Ikuto then stares at her before answering. "It's really late Amu..maybe you should look for her tomorrow." says Ikuto.

Amu was now trying to climb down her balcony. "I'm looking for Su with or without your help" says Amu struggling to climb down. Amu being the klutz she is slips and starts to fall. Ikuto then uses his cat like ability to catch Amu.

"Geez kid your such a klutz" says Ikuto shaking his head. "I-I am not a klutz" says Amu blushing in Ikuto's arms. "I-Ikuto you can put me down now" says Amu still blushing. Ikuto then puts Amu down and starts to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" asks Amu. "To find your chara..Su was it?" says Ikuto. "Oh right" says Amu running up next to Ikuto.

"Thanks for the help Ikuto" says Amu with a smile and blush on her face. Ikuto smiles back before saying "No problem."

**xXxXx **

Su was still floating around in the cold looking for Amu. "It's becoming rather cold" says Su floating. "What a majestic house" says Su spotting a house she would stay in for the night. She then finds out the house is Saaya's and leaves. "I'll find another place" says Su floating out of the house.

As Su was floating tired..she crashed into the back of a dog. The dog turns around and looks at Su. "I-I-I'm so very sorry" says Su scared of what the dog would do to her. But the dog just liker her face.

"Oh I see your lost too" says Su. "I know! Let's search for our homes together tomorrow" says Su. "When people are in trouble they should help each other out" says Su in a happy voice.

**xXxXx **

Ikuto and Amu were walking around looking for Su but Amu was starting to walk slower and sluggish. She was exhausted since they had been searching for over an hour now and it was pretty late.

Ikuto then looked over to his side to see Amu swaying back and forth trying to stay awake. Ikuto then goes over to Amu and lifts her up carrying her in his arms bridal style.

"Come on Amu..I'm taking you home" says Ikuto. "N-no must find Su" mumbles Amu in her sleepy state. "I promise I will keep searching for Su if you go to sleep" Ikuto whispers in Amu's ear. Amu just blushes before snuggling into Ikuto's chest. Ikuto stares down at Amu a small smile forming on his face. _She looks so peaceful and innocent when she's sleeping..._ Ikuto thinks before staring down at Amu.

"T-thank you Ikuto" mumbles Amu in her sleep a smile on her face. "Your welcome Amu" Ikuto whispers in her ear.

Ikuto arrived to Amu's house and jumped onto her balcony. He then walked into her room and placed her on her bed. As he was about to walk off, Amu grabs his hand.

"Don't go Ikuto" says Amu still awake but about to drift off. "Amu I thought you wanted me to search for Su" says Ikuto in a whisper.

"Just stay in till I fall asleep" says Amu in a whisper. Ikuto then lays down on Amu's bed before placing his arms around her. Amu then snuggles into Ikuto before drifting off to sleep.

Ikuto waited in till Amu was fully asleep before getting up to leave. Ikuto pulls the covers over Amu and gives her a kiss on her forehead making Amu smile in her sleep.

Ikuto then quietly slips out of Amu's room a smile still on his face.

**xXxXx **

The next day Su was sitting on her new doggy friend. The dog was holding Su's bag in his mouth. "Thanks for yesterday" says Su to the dog.

"Thanks to you,Mr. Doggy, I had a wonderful sleep" says Su. While walking Su and the dog came across a lost wallet. "Someone must have dropped it" says Su going up to the wallet. She struggles to pick up the wallet but can't fully lift it. "I-it's heavy" says Su.

The dog then walks over to the wallet and puts down Su's bag before picking up the wallet. "Why, thank you" says Su. "Let's drop it off to the local police station" says Su. The dog and Su then walk off leaving Su's bag behind.

After Su and the dog drop off the wallet they keep walking..only to come across an x-egg. "It's an x-egg" shouts Su. "This is bad! Mr. Doggy Chase after it!" shouts Su. The dog then starts running after the x-egg. "What should we do?" asks Su with a worried expression on her face.

**xXxXx **

While Amu was at school she sent Miki and Ran out to look for Su. While searching Miki and Su came across the bag Su left behind. "This is-" says Ran.

"It's what Su had Amu-chan buy" says Miki.

**xXxXx **

The dog and Su where still chasing after the x-egg. When the x-egg flew right into Ikuto's hand. "You're... Ikuto" says Su in a shock. Ikuto and Yoru then look over at Su with shocked looks on there faces. "You haven't gone back to her place yet?" asks Yoru. "So your the chara that caused so much trouble" says Ikuto.

"Her? Do you mean Amu-chan?" asks Su. "Never-mind-nya" says Yoru shaking his head back and forth.

"Anyway, Ikuto, we'll be in trouble if we don't take care of it-nya" says Yoru. "Yeah..you're right" says Ikuto but inside Ikuto was feeling guilty.

_I don't want to break this egg..but orders are orders..and if I don't who knows what Easter will do to Amu.. _Ikuto thinks.

"What are you going to do?" asks Su in her worried voice. "We're going to destroy the x-egg of course! Clean-up's are what we do-nya" says Yoru.

"Yoru!" shouts Ikuto before flicking him. "You mustn't" shouts Su flying over to Ikuto grabbing the x-egg out of his hand.

"Give it back-nya" says Yoru flying over to Su but quickly backs away because of the dog barking at him.

"That's not fair" says Yoru. "I will not give you Mr. X-egg" says Su protecting the x-egg. _I know I'm going to feel guilty about this later..but I have to get that x-egg.. _Ikuto thinks.

"Stop interfering" says Ikuto hiding his eyes with his hair and making a giant cat paw to grab the egg back.

"I thought you were nice-desu" says Su closing her eyes and waiting for impact. But Ikuto stopped his attack and looked at Su with wide eyes.

"What are you doing Ikuto" says Utau interrupting. "There's no reason to character change to fight an opponent like that" says Utau walking next to Ikuto.

"She's pretty" says Su out loud. Utau just stares at her wondering why she looked so familiar.

**xXxXx **

After school Amu ran off to find Ran and Miki to see if they've found Su yet. The guardians then noticed Amu running off in a hurry and decided to follow.

**xXxXx**

"There is no reason for an X-egg to exist" says Utau. "Let's destroy it quickly so we can get out of here" Utau says. Ikuto then ends his chara change looking away from Su will a sad expression on his face.

"You mustn't destroy it" shouts Su protecting the x-egg as the dog starts to growl. "Do you know of a way to deal with an x-egg other then destroying it?" says Utau with a chuckle.

"If Amu-chan were here, I'm sure she could do something" says Su. Utau then gives Su a shocked look. "You're Hinamori Amu's guardian character?" asks Utau still shocked.

"Well then that's even better" says Utau now smirking. Utau then does a chara change to grab to egg from Su.

"The only thing we need is the embryo. These worthless x-egg's can just go ahead and disappear." says Utau holding the x-egg in her hand.

"Isn't that right Ikuto?" asks Utau. But Ikuto doesn't answer because he doesn't believe in what Utau just said.

"No! Amu-chan would never say such things!" shouts Su. "Amu-chan would save the egg no matter what it was!" shouts Su.

**xXxXx **

Amu who was close by heard Su's screams. "That voice just now-" says Amu turning around recognizing Su's voice.

"Did you hear that?" asks Miki. "Yeah" says Ran.

**xXxXx **

Utau was grinning at Su while holding the x-egg in her hand when they all heard a voice. "Su!" shouts Amu causing Utau's grin to fade. "Amu-chan!" says Su as Amu runs over to everyone.

Amu then stops running when she spots Ikuto.

"Ikuto" says Amu shocked. "Amu.." says Ikuto staring at Amu. Utau frowns at this exchange.

"Who is that pretty girl with Ikuto?" wonders Amu out loud. Utau then holds up the x-egg showing Amu that she has one and starts to crush it.

"An x-egg?" says Amu in shock. "Show me what you've got Hinamori Amu" says Utau.

"Amu-chan" says Su floating up to Amu. "Su..what the heck is going on here?" asks Amu confused.

"I'll explain later..right now we need to save that x-egg" says Su. Utau continued to squeeze the x-egg.

"Su, let's character transform" says Amu. "You can do it right?" asks Amu. "Yes" says Su nodding her head. A bright green light then starts to surround Amu.

"That's the humpty lock" says Utau in awe. "She's doing a character transformation with her third chara..that's new" says Ikuto also in awe.

"My heart: Unlock!" shouts Amu. "Character Transformation: Amulet Clover!" shouts Amu. "That..girl? She can do character transformations.." says Utau staring at Amu. Utau and Ikuto just keep staring at Amu in awe and admiration.

"Su let's go" shouts Amu. A whisk then appears and Amu grabs it. "Sugar,honey syrup. Let's make all your feelings of anger and depression sweet!" says Amu. The humpty lock then glows again causing Utau to shield her eyes and release the x-egg.

"Remake Honey!" shouts Amu honey pouring over the x-egg cleansing it. "We did it" says Amu smiling.

"This isn't over Hinamori Amu" says Utau storming off. "Huh? How do you know my name?" asks Amu confused.

"I won't lose! I refuse to let you win" says Utau. "I'll be the one to find the embryo for Ikuto!" shouts Utau. Amu just stares at her confused.

"Utau that's enough!" says Ikuto. "Oh your name is Utau?" says Amu. "Don't say my name so freely!" shouts Utau.

"Ok..." says Amu with a sweat-drop. "Utau..let's go.." says Ikuto walking off. "Okay Ikuto" says Utau sweetly following him.

"See you later Amu" says Ikuto with a grin. Utau just glares at Amu before following Ikuto. "She changes personality on the fly.." says Amu.

"Hinamori-san!" shouts a voice. "Oh no-" says Amu as she see's Tadase and the guardians running up to her. "Hello guardians" says Amu in her cool & spicy voice.

"We wanted to see if you were okay Amu-chan" says Nadeshiko. "I'm fine as you can see..so you can go now" says Amu. "Well we also wanted to invite you to go to the snow mountain with us this weekend" says Kukai with a grin.

Before Amu could say no Nadeshiko interrupted. "And we won't take no for an answer Amu-chan!" says Nadeshiko with a smile. "Well then I hate to disappoint you..but no" says Amu in a bored voice. Then Yaya started to cry and kept crying. "WAAAA Amu-chi hates us! Waaa" cries Yaya.

"Uh fine I'll go if you shut up" says Amu. "Yay!" says Yaya hugging Amu. The guardians then leave telling Amu to meet them at the school this weekend so they can leave all together.

"What did I just do..." says Amu with a sigh.

**xXxXx **

In the Easter building Kazuomi called Ikuto and Utau into his office for a meeting. "So your probably wondering why I called you in here" says Kazuomi. Ikuto was leaning against a wall not really caring about what Kazuomi had to say. His thoughts were drifting over to Amu.

"Ikuto do you understand" says Kazuomi. "Huh..yea whatever" says Ikuto who wasn't listening to a thing Kazuomi had to say.

"Good so you and Utau will report back to me if you find anything of use" says Kazuomi. "Oh and make sure you're not stopped..that will ruin everything" Kazuomi says. "Dismissed" he says pointing at the door.

After Utau and Ikuto were in the hall-way, Ikuto decided to ask Utau what they had to do. "So what pointless job do we have to do now?" asks Ikuto.

"We were assigned to spy on Hinamori Amu while she is on some trip with the guardians" says Utau angry.

Ikuto's eyes widen at the fact that he had to spy on Amu. "So she's in the guardians now?" asks Ikuto.

"That's what Kazuomi wants us to find out" says Utau walking away. "You better get packing" says Utau walking off.

xXxXx

The guardians reached the mountain and were ready to ski. Amu wasn't totally thrilled of being here with the guardians and wished she could see Ikuto.

Amu's charas on the other hand were excited. "Super awesome" says Ran. "Mother nature in all her splendor" says Miki. "But it's so cold" says Su shaking.

"So Kukai where are we staying at?" asks Amu.

"Maybe that's it" says Yaya pointing at a fancy ski resort. Kukai looks at what Yaya was pointing at. "Of course not" says Kukai grabbing Yaya's hand making it point at a temple.

"So we're not staying at a snow mountain resort..you guys tricked me" says Amu crossing her arms. "Oops I guess I forgot to tell you guys..we're staying with my grandpa" says Kukai with a grin.

"Let's go skiing" says Kukai walking off. "I can't believe you tricked me" yells Amu.

Meanwhile Utau and Ikuto just arrived and are staying at the fancy snow mountain resort paid by Easter.

"So we're here" says Utau wearing her purple ski outfit. "Yep" says Ikuto nodding bored and upset he couldn't talk to Amu while he was here. They both then heard a girl scream causing Ikuto to chuckle. "What's so funny?" asks Utau. "That was Amu's scream" says Ikuto. "That girl never changes" says Ikuto with a smile.

Utau stares at Ikuto in shock since he was smiling..it was a small smile but a smile nonetheless. She couldn't believe that this girl made her brother smile after so long..and she wasn't even with him right now. _Maybe Hinamori Amu...isn't so bad after all.._

"Let's go skiing while we are here" says Ikuto grabbing his snowboard. "Ok Ikuto" says Utau grabbing her purple snowboard.

**xXxXx **

On the ski slope Nadeshiko was skiing next to Yaya while Yaya was rolling down the hill. Tadase was skiing and racing Kukai. While Amu was quickly snow boarding down the hill in a chara change with Ran.

On the top of the mountain was Utau and Ikuto getting ready to snowboard.

"So how are we going to find her?" asks Utau. But then Amu does a huge jump and shouts "Anyone try and beat me." Flashing a smile and a peace sign.

Utau then started to snow board towards Amu and the others Ikuto lagging behind making sure Amu doesn't see him.

"This is fun" shouts Amu. Tadase,Nadeshiko and Yaya stopped to watch Amu go. "Wow Amu-chan is really good" says Nadeshiko. "That's not fair she did a chara change" shouts Yaya pouting.

All of a sudden a girl with blonde pigtails does a spin in the air on her snowboard and lands a little in front of Kukai.

"Kukai we can't them show us up" shouts Daichi. "Please like you could beat me kid" says Utau speeding up.

"Well I was talking about beating Hinamori..but I can always beat you too" says Kukai with a grin. "Character Change!" shouts Kukai and Daichi together.

"It's on girl" says Kukai racing Utau. "It's cheating to use a chara change" shouts Utau. "Oh you have charas?" asks Kukai speeding next to Utau. "Maybe" says Utau with a smirk. "You better watch out" says Kukai gaining speed. "I won't lose" says Utau close behind.

Ikuto was just watching Utau having fun in the distance with a smile. Utau then does a spin move in the air leaping in front of Kukai. "Not bad" says Kukai grinning at Utau. "Same to you kid" says Utau a look of determination on her face. They finally made it to bottom with Utau being the winner.

"Nice job" says Kukai raising his hand for a high five. Utau just stares at him. "What never given' someone a high five before" says Kukai with a grin. "I better get back to my brother" says Utau.

"Wait what's your name?" asks Kukai. "Hoshina Utau" says Utau. "I'm Souma Kukai" says Kukai with a grin.

"Oh well see you kid" says Utau riding off. Meanwhile Amu was about to crash into a kid when Ran does a character transformation with her to dodge the kid. Still in her character transformation Tadase was staring at her.

And from a distance so was Ikuto. Amu then turns and sees a glimpse of Ikuto. She then turns her head fully towards that direction to see if it was really him. But he was gone. Amu then sneezed. "Cold" she says shivering. _I wish Ikuto could warm me up...was that really him? _Amu thinks.

Kukai just laughs at Amu and points at her. "Haha of course your cold" says Kukai still laughing. "Amu-chi save me" shouts Yaya rolling down the hill causing everyone to sweat-drop. Amu then follows Yaya still Amulet Heart..with Tadase still staring at her.

**xXxXx **

"These guardian kids are weird" says Utau walking next to Ikuto. "Really? You seemed to be having fun with the brown headed kid" says Ikuto smirking. "You mean Kukai?" asks Utau. "Oh on a first name basis now" says Ikuto. "No..besides we have a mission..don't forget that Ikuto" says Utau walking ahead of him with a frown.

"We don't have time to make friends" says Utau.

**xXxXx **

The next day Amu and the guardians were on the slope again with Utau and Ikuto following them trying not to be seen.

When Amu spotted a snow sculpture contest. "I wonder what that is?" asks Amu looking over to her left.

"A snow sculpting contest?" says Amu. "For making snow sculptures?" says Kukai. Of course Amu,Kukai and Yaya got into the contest leaving behind a unenthusiastic Tadase and Nadeshiko.

"Sometimes I wonder if they remember why we invited Hinamori-san" says Tadase shaking his head in annoyance.

In the distance Ikuto was shaking his head a smile on his face. "She acts just like a kid but at times acts like childish things are stupid" says Ikuto.

"She's different.." says Utau staring at the guardians..but mostly Amu and Kukai. "Well let's go" says Ikuto going down to the contest.

They were both wearing hats to hide their hair so they wouldn't be recognized.

"So what should we make?" asks Kukai. "How about a castle for a prince or princess" says Nadeshiko. Right then Tadase did a chara change.

"Did you just say prince?" says Tadase in his chara change. Ikuto watching was now laughing. "Things are about to get funny" he says to Utau.

"Uh oh" says Amu with a sweat-drop. "It would appear the time has finally come" says Tadase laughing evilly. "To build a castle for your king!" yells Tadase.

"Now loyal subjects! Slave for me" says Tadase. "Yes..your royal pain in my butt" mumbles Amu.

Everyone was now assigned parts in building the snow castle and Amu was in charge of the gates..but her gates looked like the gates of hell.

"Amu-chan? What is that?" asks Ran. "C-can't you tell? It's a gate! A gate!" says Amu. "Looks like the gates of hell" says Ran. "I can feel death beckoning" says Su. Ikuto who was a few sculptures away heard that and laughed. Making Amu look over but he quickly looked away and pretended to be working on his sculpture with Utau.

**xXxXx **

Amu and the guardians finished their sculpture for the day and were walking back to the temple with Utau and Ikuto on their tail. They were hiding behind the trees and snow banks.

"That was fun" says Kukai. "Sorry, I went out of control again" says Tadase. "Tomorrow's the last day" says Nadeshiko.

"Are you having fun Amu-chan?" asks Nadeshiko. "Oh uh sure" answers Amu bored. "I got to eat bun's and buy souvenirs. I am satisfied" says Yaya. Tadase then gave Nadeshiko a look and she knew what it meant.

"Yaya-chan" says Nadeshiko. "Oh no I forgot to by something" says Yaya. "Oh dear..that's awful. Let's go back immediately" says Nadeshiko playing along. "Huh? Why not tomorrow?" asks Kukai confused. "Come on! Come on!" shouts Yaya dragging Kukai with her and Nadeshiko.

"Hey!" shouts Kukai. "Ah, you two should go back without us" says Nadeshiko.

"What just happened?" asks Amu confused. "Beats me" says Tadase lying. "Shall we head back then?" asks Tadase.

"Nadeshiko just told us to" says Amu already starting to walk back to the temple.

"What are they planning?" asks Ikuto. "I don't know..but I don't like that childish girl" says Utau jealous.

"I think something important is going to happen" says Ikuto now hiding behind a gravestone. "I agree" says Utau close to Ikuto.

"Utau..you don't have to be this close" says Ikuto. "No that's ok" says Utau.

Meanwhile Tadase just grabbed Amu's hand.

"Why are you touching me?" asks Amu in her cool & spicy tone. "Oh sorry" says Tadase letting go.

"What a idiot" says Ikuto angry that Tadase touched his Amu.

"There's a girl that's always on my mind" says Tadase out of no where. "Why would I care?" says Amu. But Tadase kept going. "She suddenly appeared before me" says Tadase blushing. "We both have chara's so I felt I could say this" says Tadase. "But I couldn't forget her" says Tadase.

"Is he trying to confess?" asks Utau from behind a grave.

"I'm just going to say it Hinamori-san!" shouts Tadase. "I think he is" says Ikuto glaring at Tadase. "I like Amulet Heart!" shouts Tadase.

Utau and Ikuto just stare at Tadase like he grew horns. "Did he just say he liked one of her character transformations?" asks Utau. "Yea..." says Ikuto trying not to laugh out loud or he'd blow their cover. "What an idiot" whispers Utau.

"What?" says Amu with a sweat-drop. "So you like one...of my character transformations?" asks Amu looking at him like he was stupid.

"Well that..and I want to know if you'll join the guardians!" asks Tadase. Amu just stares at him frowning. Ikuto and Utau move a little closer to hear Amu's answer.

Then a loud slap was heard. "...How dare you! First you tell me you like a cheer-leading version of myself and then you have the nerve to ask me to join the guardians after I keep telling you guys I never will" shouts Amu.

"Was that the reason you invited me here?" asks Amu angry. "Uh-yea" Tadase squeaks. "Uh!" says Amu before stomping off.

"Hey Ikuto we got all the information we need, let's go" says Utau. "Yea.." Ikuto says staring at Amu stomping away wishing he could comfort her.

**xXxXx **

The next day Amu ignored the guardians and didn't talk to either of them. They were all getting ready to leave when they crashed into Ikuto and Utau.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" shouts Tadase. "Oh it's that girl I was racing the other day..Utau" says Kukai pointing at Utau making Utau blush. "Don't use my name so freely kid" says Utau.

"Come one Amu" says Ikuto. "Huh?What are you guys doing here?" asks Amu. "A little vacation and come with us since I know you don't want to be with these guardians" says Ikuto.

"What! Ikuto she can't" says Utau whining. "Sure" says Amu following Ikuto and Utau to the limo from Easter.

As Amu was walking to the car Utau whispered in Ikuto's ear. "The director isn't going to like that you disobeyed orders!" "And whose going to tell him? You?" says Ikuto glaring at Utau. "No..I guess not" says Utau. They all got into the limo and drove back home leaving the guardians behind. Not knowing that Nikaidou was sent by the director to watch Utau and Ikuto.

"I guess my plan failed" says Tadase.

"I think we should give up" says Nadeshiko. "No this is only the beginning" says Tadase.

**xXxXx **

"Sir Hinamori Amu is becoming closer to Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun" says Nikaidou. "This is a problem" says Kazuomi. "I want you to make sure Hinamori Amu is no longer a problem" says Kazuomi. "Of course director-sama" says Nikaidou bowing before leaving the room.

"Hinamori Amu..you will wish you never crossed paths with Easter" says Kazuomi evilly.

**xXxXx **

**Yuki- Uh oh drama is happening! Next chapter is based off of Episode 12 & 13 meaning fights will happen! :( There is going to be trouble in Amuto paradise :O **

**Ikuto- NO!**

**Yuki- Sorry Ikuto! Now please review! And thanks to all who reviewed! :D:D:D:D**

**1. DarkChoclat**

**2. Oh .it's . me**

**3. addimison2**

**4. NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt**

**5. alchemistlover14**

**6. RAINBOWxMONSTER**

_**Next Chapter: Amu learns more about Ikuto and Easter..and may do something she regrets. She soon begins to realize her true feelings for Ikuto. **_


End file.
